Guardians of the Starco
by EVAunit42
Summary: Marco Diaz is an outlaw and thief making his way up the criminal ladder. When he is accidentally given the Starco, a mysterious powerful object, he will become the target of countless people wanting the orb for themselves but on his side is Star Butterfly, a girl trying to escape her former life. Can these two work together to protect the Starco? Based on Guardians of the Galaxy
1. I don't like prison, Let's break out

Here it is the stand alone story of guardians of the galaxy i promised forever ago! I redid and corrected the first chapter so here you go. enjoy!

* * *

Two stern looking men in jet black, crisp uniforms stared carefully through the two way mirror to the room's sole occupant. The 25 year old had brown hair with light brown eyes, wearing a now worn and fairly dirty gray undershirt, ripped up black slacks and some kind of green colored shoes. His red jacket was the only thing that looked decent though to the officers it still reeked of cheap, off brand clothing. He looked bored, eyes lazily glancing around the room as he played with his hands that were cuffed directly onto the interrogation table.

They openly glared the largest sharp object the pair could think of at him. They knew he couldn't see them but the sheer magnitude of trouble he and the other one caused meant there was a large amount of paperwork waiting for the dozen or peacekeepers on duty made him very unpopular at the moment.

Damage reports, citizen complaints and injuries, who was arrested and if they had managed to capture any major players in the Black Flare/Red Dust gang turf war.

They were going to be here all night and it was the young's man fault. Of course the real question was who he actually was...

"His I.D. Says his name is Julio Ramirez" one officer snickered as he held up the clear, translucent credit card sized I.D to the light, the man's facing staring back at him with a pencil thin mustache that was not physically found on the actual man's upper lip.

"Well" His partner cut in, twisting the thin computer screen to the other "According to the file and his blood work his name is Pascal Rodrigo" the man in the picture was now wearing a ridiculous curled goatee.

"He is also Marcus Reed" rather large thick beard covered and a captain's hat was on the man's picture this time

"Antonio Du Boise" the man was now dressed in rather fancy suit wearing a monocle.

"And an alias, one Marco Ubaldo Diaz" photo matched the person locked in the room perfectly.

One of the officers shook his head disappointingly "In this day and age, did this guy really think he could just use a bunch of fake names and just get away with this? I mean PerpBook already tagged and recognized his face from all the names case files. Look all together he's committed 56 counts of burglary"

"67 counts of breaking and entering"

"4 counts of illegal sales of contraband goods"

"27 counts of public property damage"

"3 counts of being intoxicated in public"

"34 counts of assault against known criminals"

"17 counts of assault against suspected criminals"

"75 counts of resisting arrest"

a small ping rang from the computer

" _76_ counts of resisting of arrest. Last one just came in"

"Does that say threatening an officer with a fish?"

"This one says he did it with a chicken too"

The two officers shook their head "Criminals never learn. Probably wishing he hadn't chose this life of crime now. He's going away for a looooong time"

Marco Ubaldo Diaz took a deep breath before releasing it in a dull and bored fashion. He closely examined the handcuffs now locked onto his wrists and attaching him to the table bolted down in the middle of the room. Easy enough to break but that always hurt his wrist. Best to pick it when the peacekeepers were properly distracted instead of glaring at him and checking out his obvious fake cover names. This should be the point where they were mocking how stupid he was and how he must be regretting his life choices.

"Everything according to script" He muttered as his eyes wandered around the bland and bleak room. Every peacekeeper station was the same from the Crystal way quadrant to Outrims, bright white walls outside, dull, faded gray inside.

Space travel? No problem. Living among the stars? Already done. Better paint jobs and colors? Impossible.

Marco was about to lay his head against the cold, unfeeling metal of the table when the station shook violently, a small trail of dust raining from the ceiling above.

Marco glanced around, the room shaking angrily a second time raining more dust onto of his head.

Marco let out a small cough before shaking the dust off "Well...this is new"

The peacekeepers looked at each other, drawing their blaster pistols and taking cover when the far away wall across from them began to sizzle, the orangish red light starting to cut through the wall creating a doorway for whatever was on the other side.

Marco reached over to his forearm, trying to ignore the pain of twisting his wrist in an awkward angle as he gently pulled back a skin colored piece of tape, a small lockpick stuck under it.

As no one had raced into the room in an attempt to stop him, he knew the guards were busy with whatever the hell was attacking the floating station in space. Though, he thought to himself as he began to quickly pick the handcuffs, anything that has the guts to attack a federation peacekeeper station was never a good thing to run into.

Best to get on out of here.

The cuffs eased their grip on his wrists with a satisfied pop and Marco took a moment gently rub blood back into his aching wrists.

Marco casually made his way to the door, his relaxed posture really an illusion to fool any guard who decided to rush at him from nowhere. His muscles with tense with anticipation.

Marco couldn't tell if getting to the door unimpeded was a good or bad thing so for the moment he would label it as a thing.

"It's okay" he told himself, nodded confidently as a way to psych himself up "You got this. You got this. Whatever is outside this door you can handle it. You are the Red Hood, legendary thief and outlaw. Yougot this!"

And the moment he quietly opened the door forward, a dead peacekeeper landed just out of the reach, dead eyes widen like they were seeing into his soul without actually seeing anything while the burnt body smell wafted through the air, the angry red blaster burn on the guards neck telling Marco everything he needed to know.

Marco let out a miffed sigh as he opened the door completely, hiding behind it as the whine of blaster fire echoed loudly through out the halls.

Marco was about to peer his head out to see what was going on but stopped when a flash of red and the soft sizzling of some small part of his hair told him live ammo was being used.

Marco let out an annoyed grunt, gently racking his fingers over his face.

Marco took a deep breath and quickly popped his head out of cover.

There were six or so peacekeepers blasting their blue stun bolts towards a small opening across the hall. That was expected.

What was not expected was the shiny white and black armor of the Black Flare criminal organization standing in the doorway, nasty and clearly illegally modded weapons mowing down all who opposed them

Marco ran his hand through his hair. The Black Flare was one of the most powerful criminal empires out there with enough force to rival the Federation.

And Marco had just lost them both a lot of money and an artifact he wasn't suppose to know about.

Forget the fact it was his stupid dealer's fault for giving him the wrong package and subsequently messing up the following deal, Black Flare tend to kill all parties involved

and they were here for Marco.

Marco let out a curse word that his mother would not approve over as he crouched, ready to run behind the police counter just across from the room.

Marco kept procrastinating as the red bolts began to fill the hallway. Self preservation instincts were a little fickle about what counted as an acceptable risk.

It wasn't until a bolt had cut a nice sized hole just an inch away from his head that Marco raced forward, keeping low to minimize his chances of being hit as he leapt over the counter, the warm energy of a bolt passing close enough to his outstretched hand to cause it to heat up for a second.

Marco landed roughly, his legs giving way before he tucked into a roll and sprung back into a standing position

and straight into a peacekeeper armed with a stun baton.

"Hey!" he roughly called from behind his helmet, the baton not activated yet "What are you doing out here?"

Marco chuckled nervously "Didn't you hear? Early parole"

Marco couldn't see the face of the guard but he knew he wasn't buying it "No, not buying it?" Marco clicked his tongue in disappointment "Damn, well it can't be helped"

Marco reached for a heavy book on a nearby desk as the baton sparked to life, pulling his body to the side when the guard thrust forward, narrowly dodging the attack while preparing his own.

Marco felt a little guilty when he could hear the helmet crack under the weight of the book, the guard slumping to the floor and drifting off to sleep.

"Geesh, what did I hit you with?" Marco muttered as he turned to see the book's title, his eyes widening at the sheer irony.

"Federation justice guidelines to Law. That is all kinds of ironic" Marco shook his head, nonchalantly tossing the book away as he picked up the stun baton "Since you won't be needing it."

Marco carefully opened the door just beyond the fallen body, grinning happily as he found himself staring into a stairwell.

"This is the best luck ever"

There was a loud click of fresh ammo being loaded behind him and Marco said that swear again.

Carefully and slowly, Marco turned his head to see 3 Black Flare soldiers pointing their nasty looking guns straight at his head while another group began searching the hallway out of sight.

"Heeeey guys" Marco said as calmly as he could "W-what brings you to this neck of the woods? Not little old me right?"

"Marco Diaz" a robotic, inhuman voice called from behind one of the masks. Even if he knew it was just a voice disguise, he always hated how those sounded when directed at him.

"Me? No no no! I'm Julio Ramirez!"

Silence

"Would you believe my name is Pascal Rodrigo?"

No response

"Paul Blofis? Marcus Reed? Antonio Reed?"

The trio gripped their guns a little tighter

"How boooooout Maaaaarco Diiiiiiiaz?" he said with an extended whine.

The trio clutched their fists in victory, taking a hand off their blasters "YES! Knew it!"

Marco bolted through the door, slamming it shut as the soldiers realized their mistake

"HEY! Blast him!"

Marco's blood was rushing through his ears as he glanced up and down.

"up or down, up or down, up or..."

A flurry of bolts crashed through the door way, nearly burning Marco in three different limbs

"Right, down!" Marco shouted, quickly running down the stairs, the soldiers footsteps began to sound closer with each passing second.

Marco quickly hopped onto the railing, jumping down to the next flight of stairs below him while the door was kicked open, bolts being shot down and up the staircase.

Marco hit the side railing harder than he expected and in the moment he was stunned, e missed the railing completely and began to fall, his hands wildly attempted to grasp anything he could before gravity increased his speed too much.

His hands caught the railing a whole floor down, Marco groaning in pain as it felt like his arms were pulled out of their sockets for a moment from his free fall.

Marco began to pull himself over the railing when a blast bolt melted a nearby piece of it

Marco said the curse word once more. He swung his body back onto solid ground and

raced down the stairs as fast as he could, the footsteps echoing high above him but inching closer and closer while the occasional bolt forced him to dodge out of nowhere and made his step unsteady for a brief moment.

But those moments were adding up.

Marco spotted a door just in front of him. He had no way of knowing where it was going to lead him but at this point anything was better than in a stairway, holding a baton in a blaster fight.

Marco charged the door with as much strength as he could, his face slipping into surprise as the door easily opened under his unnecessary show force, sending him sprawling forward into an open chute, his screams fading as the door swung closed, preventing the soldiers from noticing where he had escaped to.

Marco picked up speed, most of the time freefalling before randomly slamming against the chute as it shifted into a different direction. Marco lost all sense of time as the tunnel became longer and longer and...

Plop.

Marco's body shook as all the force of his trip was absorbed by a massive pile of dirty clothes. Marco took a sigh of relief before turning to notice a shirt that was caked with dry blood.

"Eww, eww, eww!" Marco muttered in revolt, struggling to find footing on the unsteady and loose clothing, each time his hands finding something that felt gross under his touch.

After many minutes of trying, Marco finally untangled himself from his loathsome foe and opened the nearest door he could.

He knew he was in a cell block but the lights had been set to dim and unlike the other cell blocks which were small, cramped and designed to hold at least 200 prisoners in a room, this one only had a dozen or so cells, so wide that they appeared to be a mansion to the others.

Add the fact that every cell he walked by was so far was empty and he was officially freaked out.

"I've seen horror movies that start this way" He muttered, eyes focused in fear "and we all know what happens to the handsome guy"

"He dies" a voice teased from the darkness.

Marco screamed at the top of his lungs, switching on the stun baton, waving it in a frantic panic while he tried to spot the location of the voice.

"Seriously? How did _you_ ever get the best of _me_?"

Marco's eyes narrowed when he realized the voice came from behind him. His narrow eyes became a straight on glare when he saw who trapped in the cell.

It was a girl his age, a gorgeous girl if he was going to tell the truth but she didn't need to know that. She had long, flowing blonde hair, her icy blue eyes twinkling gleefully back at him as her lips were upturned by a smirk on her face, her pink hearts plastered on those cheeks looking just as cute as he remembered them. She wore a sea green dress and pink, orange stockings tucked into some strange looking boots. A real beauty indeed.

"Yoooou" Marco muttered angrily as he inched closer to her, his face only separated from hers by a thin but sturdy piece of Fibsteel.

"Me" she teased, her eyes batting at him seductively.

"Yeeeeah not going to work princess" he taunted despite the fact his heart felt like he just ran a marathon

She pouted in a way that was too cute and Marco could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Well can't blame me for trying" she answered truthfully "Even if it is _your_ fault I'm in here"

Star admitted with those light brown eyes and that chocolate brown hair, he looked extremely adorable when his face melted into sheer disbelief.

"My fault? My fault!?" Marco pointed at her accusingly "You are the one got me thrown in here!"

Star shrugged "If you just walked away when I told you..."

Marco scoffed, unable to believe what he was hearing "Was that before you jammed your knee into my stomach or after you attempted to crush me with an aquatic whale!"

Star peered at him thoughtfully "In between I believe and aren't all whales aquatic?"

Marco rolled his eyes "I must've not heard because I was busy trying not to be this little something called dead!"

Star giggled "It isn't my fault that you took the wrong package."

Marco flushed, her laugh pure music to his ears "You tried to kill me for someone else's mistake..."

"Keyword is tried"

"Trying to kill me is not much better than actually killing me."

"It is a little better you have to admit"

Marco let out a groan of displeasure, cutely stamping his foot "Because of you I now owe a lot of money to mobsters who want me d-e-a-d"

Star pursed her lips. As much as she hated working with crook, lowly thieves, she wasn't getting out of this cell without him.

"Let me out..." Star started but Marco cut her off at once.

"Let you out? Because our first outing together went so well!"

"If that's your idea of a first date, we have to work on your standards"

"If I took you out on a date, I might've brought you roses if you hadn't attacked me!"

Star was admittedly surprised when she felt her hearts turning a slightly brighter pink against her will. The idea of this man bringing her roses was...nice.

"Look" she decided to aim for the truth "I am sorry for attacking you. I didn't know if you knew what you had and what your plans for it were but I..."

"Should've made sure. I am not even sure I want to know what a Starco is."

Star felt guilty when he stared into her eyes. He really didn't know anything about the Starco.

"I need the Starco okay" she murmured softly "If you get me out and help me take it to my buyer...then I'll split the money with you."

Marco stroked his nonexistent beard. She had attacked him but she was really gorgeous...

Marco shook his head "Look as pretty as you are" Star's hearts turned even pinker upon hearing that "I don't trust you. Last time we saw each other, we had turned the criminal sector into a warzone."

Star let out a deep sigh, willing her hearts to turn back to their normal color.

"Please...I...I just wanted a new life..."

Marco could see the desperation in her eyes as if this was her last chance. And despite the reservations he had about her, he decided it wasn't the worst thing to be in the presence of a beautiful girl who could possible get him enough money to pay off his debt.

Star could hear Marco's footsteps echo away from her and she felt sadden at his decision but she understood. She wouldn't have forgiven her either if she was in his...

The cell door slid up silently and Star cautiously made her way to the outside world, certain Marco was going to shut the door on her, crushing her hopes once and for all.

But there was no closed door, sudden betrayal. Nothing.

"You better hurry up!" Marco called from another room "There are a lot of Black Flare soldiers here and they are willing to rip anyone up"

Star's wonder turned into a deep fear when the words Black Flare passed through her ears.

She quickly made her way into the other room to see Marco lifting two rather unique looking pistols, carefully putting them into holsters hidden underneath his jacket

"Black Flare? Here?"

Marco nodded "Here for my head no doubt."

Star bit her lip nervously. No matter how bad someone messed up a deal, the Black Flare wouldn't attack a federation peacekeeper station just for one man. They were here for Star; this guy was just an added bonus.

Star's eyes narrowed when Marco lifted a baseball sized red and blue orb out of a box with his name on it, the letters S and M engraved in a beautiful style.

"If you don't mind" his words knocked her out of her trance "I'll be holding on to it" Marco slipped the orb into his pocket inside his jacket "For...insurance reasons."

Star felt the momentary urge to attack Marco and just take the Starco from him. That was her whole future after all. But he let her out when he had no reason to. She couldn't break whatever little amount of trust she managed to gain with this thief.

"Of course."

Star began searching for her box, letting out a sigh of relief when she spotted her devil horns headband and magic wand.

Marco eyed the wand wearily but made no motion to disarm her when she slipped the headband on her head and checked the wand for any damages.

"So" Marco started "Since we'll be escaping together, I suppose we should introduce ourselves."

Star nodded hesitatingly, there was no way this thief was going to tell her his real name but she would play along anyway.

"Star Butterfly" She motioned her head towards him "you?"

"Jul..." Marco started but stopped when he saw a sudden glint of expectation in Star's eyes. She knew he was going to lie about his name and as much as Marco wanted to, he couldn't. Not to Star for whatever reason.

"Marco Diaz" Marco felt exposed, like he just showed her an embarrassing birthmark or something. It didn't help that the Starco felt warm against his chest for a moment, sending a syrupy feeling of joy through his body in that split second.

"Marco Diaz" Star nodded, surprised how truthful he looked when saying it.

"Yeah" he nodded back before clearing his throat, trying to ignore how bright and mesmerizing her eyes were. "We should get going"

Marco moved pass her. Star took a deep whiff of Marco's scent as he went by and turned crimson when she realized despite how he looked and how much he must've been running, he smelled very enjoyable though she couldn't place the smell.

Marco forced the jammed door open, holding it for Star go through when it was clear it was going to force itself shut no matter what.

"Such a gentleman" Star teased, a playful smile sending chills down Marco's spine.

"Well" he replied "If you can act like a lady, I can easily be a gentleman for you"

Star's heart skipped for a moment as that comment filled her with warmth.

Marco glanced around the clear tube that connected the isolated cell block to the rest of the station.

"How exactly are we getting out of here?" Star asked as the two made their way down the tube, their footsteps echoing loudly but naturally in step.

"There!" Marco shouted, pointing to a dark blue ship "That's the JLT! My ship. They must've impounded it after they arrested me."

"JLT?" Star rose an eyebrow.

Marco shifted uncomfortably "It...it's the...initials of my ex"

"Oh." Star wasn't sure what to say "D-did she die?"

Marco shook his head as they stood in front of the elevator, his finger pressing the call button rapidly as if the act could summon their ride faster

"No. Faked being in love with me then tried to kill me."

There was an awkward silence while the two rode up to the ship's hanger.

Star wanted to comfort Marco but hadn't the slightest idea how.

"Why did you name the ship after her?"

Marco sighed "A reminder"

"Of?"

"That guys like me don't get happy endings."

Star opened her mouth but the elevator's doors slid open revealing a group of Black Flare Soldiers.

Marco reached for his guns but Star already beat him to it.

"Tsunami Jellybean storm!"

Marco couldn't believe his eyes as a rush of jellybeans burst forth from Star's wand, knocking the soldiers off their feet and over the railing.

"SORRY!" Star called after them

"Hey!" Marco shouted, annoyed "You did not apologize to me, you do not apologize to them!"

Star rolled her eyes as the pair made way to the ship.

"This ship cannot fly" Star muttered, eying the worn and faded ship carefully, Marco and Star's distorted images reflected back at them.

"Hey this ship can totally fly! This ship can withstand anything."

"It's unlikely to do anything but crash and disappoint. Your ship..." Star began but Marco quickly cut her off.

"Hey! this is our ship! And _our_ ship practically flies itself!"

Star sighed as the pair made their way onto the deck of the ship, lifting up and disappearing into the night sky, leaving no trace they had ever been there.

Star paced nervously back and forth, the ship silently hung over some far off planet, far away from the peacekeeper station they escaped from.

She knew she had to tell Marco the real reason she needed the Starco, the reason behind the Black Flare's attack on the station but how does one say "Hey I'm the daughter of the leader of the Black Flare! I ran away from home and trying to start a new life away from my evil father"

Star let out a groan of frustration

This was easier when the two had battle under the cloak of seedy criminal darkness, when she hadn't seen Marco in the chaos that had been their fight, when she hadn't known she was attacking a decent human being with some surprising deep emotions, when she hadn't known how good looking he was.

Star let out another frustrated growl.

"Screaming like that is going to make you a brunette"

Star spun around to see Marco leaning against the doorway, smirking in a way that was all too enticing to Star.

He had changed into a pair of clean clothes though they virtually the same as he had been wearing before. Star bit her lip when she noticed his crossed arms inadvertently flexed his well developed muscles.

"What, got a thing for brunettes?" Star shot back, pouting in a way that made Marco just want to lift her off her feet and kiss her with enough passion that was probably totally inappropriate on a number of levels.

"Nah."

"What are you doing here Marco?"

Marco shrugged "Other than being on my ship, I figured since we have to lay low, this would be the best time to talk"

Star was suspiciously "About what?"

"Whatever we need to and I figured the best way was over these!"

Marco had revealed a large bowl of triangle chips drowning in a thick layer of cheese.

Star giggled "Seriously?"

Marco smiled endearingly "Seriously"

Star rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the guest bed, patting it warmly.

Marco took a step, placing the bowl in between them before the very first question rolled off his tongue

"What is the Starco?"


	2. So a thief and a raptor talk in a lair

And the new chapter for guardians. it was supposed to be longer but i don't think i have enough time to complete so i just cut it in half since it was getting so long. i hope you enjoy. this takes place a day before the first chapter. _the first time these are song lyrics. then it becomes an alien languge that some people can understand._ hopefully ill have the next chapter done soon. I own nothing and enjoy!

* * *

 _24 hours earlier_

The sunlight poured into the darkened, large, well furbished apartment, bypassing through the ineffective blinds and quietly basking the slumbering man in a healthy glow. His eyes flinched at the disturbance, pulling him out from his amazing dream. He let out an annoyed grunt, angry at the idea of waking up early as he scratched his bare chest groggily.

"Maaaaarco, Marco wake up" A playful, seductive voice called to him from the doorway of his room.

Marco cracked open a single eye to see his girlfriend Jackie Lynn Thomas, leaning against the door frame suggestively, her platinum blonde hair with a blue streak looking lovely as ever. She was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts that really lived up to the clothing name

"Why do I have to get up?" Marco complained, closing his eyes once more knowing full well what was going to happen next.

"Well we got things to do" Jackie's voice told him, each syllable sounding closer and closer than the previous one "Like kissing, robbing those gangsters, telling me how pretty I am"

Marco laughed, resisting the urge to wake up when he felt Jackie climb onto the bed with him "I've been saying it a lot these past 3 months, might need to slow down, don't want you getting a big head"

Marco could feel his heart stop, Jackie climbing ontop of him. He tried to will the blush away from his face caused by how intimate his girlfriend was currently being.

"Come on Marco, one more time...please?" Marco could imagine her bright blue eyes tearing up a bit, the slight curve of her lips while she put on her best pouty face.

"Alright, alright" Marco gave in "You are very pretty Jackie, very..." Marco opened his eyes just in time to see Jackie drive a knife into his shoulder blade.

Marco let out a pained grunt, his body twisting in agony. Jackie's face was blank, her eyes showing no warmth or kindness, just a grim determination.

"Jackie!?" Marco wheezed out, trying to prevent his body from going into shock as Jackie drew the knife out of his shoulder, the sickening sound of squishy skin parting from cold steel. Marco could feel the blood dripping out of his wound and down his arm, covering the bed sheets with the precious liquid.

"Sorry Marco" Jackie said neutrally, lifting the blade high into the air once more "I really am but afraid it's just business."

"Jackie, JACKIE NO!" Marco shouted, weakly lifting his hand to try to stop Jackie from plunging the knife into his face, the sunlight glimmering off the ruby red blade and blinding Marco for a moment.

"JACKIE!" Marco shouted, rising from his bed in a cold sweat. The magnificent apartment transformed into a hole in a wall, a tiny, barely liveable space for one person with peeling, rotting walls with a stink that implied something had recently died in there.

Marco rubbed his eyes tiredly, wiping the cold sweat away as he tried his hardest to forget his nightmare.

It had been a month since Jackie attempted to kill him, a month since he fought her off and went underground, drifting to the furthest corners of the galaxy to try to forget the woman who stole his heart and then proceed to try and impale it. The heartache was still real, still painful as his recovering shoulder wound.

It all had been some con, some game to try to get him to lower his guard. And while normally girls trying to kill him was something Marco was experienced to, this was the one he fell for. This was the one that worked, the one he was completely unprepared for.

Marco shook his head, rubbing his shoulder when the phantom pains began tingling once more.

He weighed the risk of catching some more sleep. He wasn't feeling very rested and tiredness bit at his eyes, begging them to close and just sleep the day away but he knew that was just the depression talking, something that had been plaguing him for days now mixed with the fear that Jackie would track him down and finish the job. The knowledge that he wouldn't be able to fight her off once again loomed over his head. He couldn't and they both knew it.

Marco let out a heavy sigh, wondering what was the best course of action.

Marco jumped when the alarm clock trudged, switching from 5:59 to 6 in the morning before loudly blaring out the twinge of a rock guitar as someone sang _"There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grew on trees. I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed."_

"Ain't that the truth" Marco muttered to himself as he slammed his fist on the snooze button, the alarm clock groaning before shattering apart at the sheer force.

Marco rose onto his bed, trying to ignore why some would build a room around the length and width of his queen size bed. It was a good thing he wasn't claustrophobic.

"Time to get to work" Marco nodded before tripping over his sheets and falling face first onto the floor, pain shooting through out his body as he weakly cried "oww..."

* * *

The sun was barely rising into the sky, the cold air chilling everyone who wasn't Marco who was walking down the streets in his standard outfit: a light gray, crisp clean undershirt, freshly pressed black slacks, his well loved red jacket and his olive green converses (the only item from Earth he still owned).

Marco looked straight ahead, ignoring the citizens trying to catch his gaze and wish him a good morning. He was a fledgling outlaw and a reputation could make or break him at this point. Everything was about appearances in the underworld and Marco Diaz refined his bad boy image: striding down the street like he owned it, giving cocky, sly grins to anyone he met, lightly flirting with anyone from the opposite sex and the occasional flexing of the muscles with a hint of distaste in his eyes

The distaste wasn't too hard given where he was.

He was currently hiding on the planet Rem, a major hub of the corporations and corporate espionage. On paper the world itself was split into many sectors but in reality there were only two: the rich and the criminals. If you weren't stealing your company's money, business plans, concepts, technology or assassinating its members, you were paying someone to do it for you. Everyone looked out for number 1 out here and it was the perfect place to get your start since there was always a nice list of jobs from running goods to bodyguarding.

Marco glared at the sun as it steadily climbed into the green tinted sky. All the rich sectors were on the surface but criminal sectors were buried deep underground and Marco was frankly surprised how many of the citizens on the upper surface sectors failed to realize that the poor appearance and shifty characters were for appearances. That "those poor souls below" were really crooks and thugs.

But that was people for you, only saw what they want to fit into their reality.

Marco's eyes burned at the sleek, polished whiteness of the sector 12: White polished floors, white polished walls, white polished rails, white polished buildings. White polished everything and it was annoying. It made everything looked like some sort of child's brand new playset, something that hadn't been touched or played with. That hadn't lived.

Marco supposed that's why he preferred the old Star Wars movie to anything other sci fi media back when he lived on Earth. It was the first time humanity was shown living in space: not visiting, not getting lost, not exploring but living. True it was basically the little guy vs the big guy but the details made it come alive. The empire had these sleek, well kept machines but everyone else had faded, weathered ships, blasters, outfits, everything. Humanity took to the stars and decided to stay there. That's what made Star Wars so great, so real. That and magic space wizards but you know that's something else.

Marco guessed that's why he hated anything that was kept too clean, like the rich sectors. There was no sign of life, of individuality. Just polished, lifeless places for polished, lifeless people.

The peacekeepers eyed him carefully but Marco waved cheerfully at them and went on his merry way. The best disguise was being happy. People were a lot less suspicious of a happy person than someone that wore any other emotion on his face. Not that Marco was happy but pretending really did help.

"Here we go Diaz" Marco told himself once he finally reached his destination, a small little knick knack store with a dozen or more downtrodden people waiting outside, eagerly perking up at the sound of Marco's approaching footsteps.

"No, no. Not looking for hired guns today" Marco told them calmly, wading through the crowd who refused to leave him be "Maybe next time but for now shoo"

The people let out a disappointed groan before finally allowing him access to the store.

The doors wooshed and parted sideways for him, the bright sun now vanishing under the dim, blue tinted walls of the interior as he took a step in. Dozen of varying sized clear see through cases filled the room, small trinkets and items locked safely in what appeared to be glass but Marco knew to be a high density steel capable of within standing heavy laser and plasma fire.

Marco peered carefully at each case, not really finding anything of interest until he spotted a small, red thing tucked away between a replica blaster from Galaxy Wars part 2: the Echoing (subpar film, decent action though) and a rock that was supposedly from Earth's moon (given that Earth's moon was _not_ bright yellow with green spots, Marco was safe to bet it wasn't from his native Earth.)

Marco couldn't stop the childlike wonder from filling his eyes as he crouched down to get a closer look at the small item.

"No...way..." he whispered, reaching to place his hand on the case.

What lay within was a small, brand new pin of the rebel starbird, the official name for the rebellion's symbol from Star Wars.

Nostalgia filled Marco's mind, taking him to a time where everything wasn't so cloaked with adult responsibilities, assassin ex-girlfriends and lies.

"That is a wonderful item, belonged to a late king" a voice called from the back "I am willing to part with it for...a thousand credits."

Marco scoffed, rising to his feet as he turned to face the man "Seriously? You're better as a middle man than a con man Bookkeeper. You forget who you are lying to. I'm from Earth. I _recognize_ Earth stuff."

The older man frowned, apparently not realizing it was Marco who had walked into his store.

"Ah, Marco" he said with a toothy smile, his pale green hair well kept and combed "I didn't see you there."

"Sure buddy, how much for the starbird?"

"Starbird?" Bookkeeper glanced, surprised before muttering under his breath "That's a hel lot better than my stupid back story"

Marco whistled loudly, catching the attention of the man once more "how much"

Bookkeeper paused, greed dancing happily in his gray eyes "for you good buddy, 500 credits."

Marco rolled his eyes "200"

The Bookkeeper let out a strangled yelp, his features twisting into an angry expression "200? seriously you have to be frakking joking me!"

"Language" Marco warned "We're civilized adults here."

Bookkeeper rolled his eyes "You mean a petty outlaw and a respected member of the community."

Marco clicked his tongue "Harsh words buddy. You are _so_ much more than a petty outlaw."

"Why you..."

"200" Marco said with a hint of finality "It's more than fair. It'd cost me less to travel back to Earth and pick up one for 7 dollars."

"Like you would ever go back to Earth" Bookkeeper muttered angrily under his breath "Fine, 200. up front."

As Marco fished out his wallet, Bookkeeper bent over and put the item on the counter "Please tell me that's all you want."

"I want a job" Marco told him, handing over the money and holding the pin in his palm, his eyes gleaming with pure joy.

"Marco, we've been over this..."

"I am good and you know it!"

Bookkeeper shook his head "That's not the problem, the problem is that you stole a federation ship..."

"To sell"

"Which we couldn't because someone got a decent I.D on you."

"It's not my fault somebody was wearing rubber sole insulation!"

"And you stashed it away and refuse to tell anyone where it is!"

"Well" Marco began, leaning back nonchalantly "I stole it, I think I should keep it until I could move it. Tony c'mon..."

"It's Bookkeeper to anyone wanting a job. The point is" Bookkeeper glared at him "You are a high profile target right now. You can't be subtle."

Marco shrugged, twisting the pin in his palm "Sure I can, just walked by a few peacekeepers, not a single one stopped me."

"Because they're being paid off." Bookkeeper rubbed his eyes, trying his hardest not to lose it because of this up and coming idiot "Look, you are good but..."

"Come on, please."

Bookkeeper stared at Marco, startled by the change in his voice.

"I need something to do" Marco told him, a weary look in his eyes "I...I've been laying around for days. I...I need _something._ "

Bookkeeper frowned before sighing in defeat "There is a job. A highly dangerous job."

"Awesome" Marco replied cheerfully, leaning against the counter.

"One of my runners didn't show up today. I need something delivered to sector 32. Red Dust turf. Take this directly to Scum. He's hanging out at this address."

"I'm unaffiliated, perfect run for me." Marco took the address, memorizing it in case he somehow lost the paper "What's the pay?"

"40,000"

Marco glanced at the simple, birthday present feel of the box before lifting a curious eyebrow to Bookkeeper "40 for a box?"

"Don't be stupid, no one would pay 40 for a box. It's what's inside the box that matters."

"And what's in the box?" Marco asked curiously, making a motion to open the package before being slapped away by Bookkeeper

"You know the rules: No peeking."

"Right, right" Marco murmured, flexing his hand before pocketing the box and the pin "I'm collecting?"

Bookkeeper shook his head "From him yes, from me no. I'll transfer the money to your account once you come back in one piece or else I'll be adding a runner fatality fee from Scum."

"Swell"

Marco turned to leave before Bookkeeper coughed loudly "what?"

"Remember, take the green line to..."

"Nah" Marco waved him off "I'll fly over in the JLT and..."

"That hunk of junk?" Bookkeeper interrupted "Why did you even buy that piece of crap? It's a cargo ship. You know smuggling things, meant to be flown by a crew of 2 or more people, not whiny little kids laying about doing not..." he slowed to a stop, a faraway gleam in Marco's eyes "thing...right...sorry man I..."

"No, no, no" Marco waved him off, angrily turning on his heel "no please, go ahead and remind me that I paid an arm, a leg and someone's kidney to buy a ship so I could get into the smuggling business with my ex-girlfriend who tried to kill me. I _really_ want to hear it again."

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine" Marco's tone made it clear it wasn't, not really "It's just another mistake I have to live with."

and like that, the younger man was gone.

* * *

Marco was quiet, flipping buttons and switches as he began skimming above the buildings of sector 12, following the air traffic mindlessly.

He took a deep breath, carefully eying the interior of the ship with a mix of disappointment and pride. The outside of the ship was perfect, well kept and with a clean if faded paint job. The inside? Not so much. Some torn fabric of the seats, the wiring was exposed, couple of the hall lights were burnt out. All in all couple of wear and tears but it still looked good, nothing that couldn't be buffed out with time and effort. A lot of time and even more effort.

"Just like me" Marco muttered softly "Perfect on the outside, broken on the inside."

"Approaching exit 23" the robotic GPS told him, the screen showing him where to go.

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work I go!" Marco sang, unnecessarily rolling left and right before plummeting into the man made tunnel.

* * *

Marco took a deep breath as he stepped onto the landing pad, the cavernous smell sending a calming feeling over Marco's body. Smelled like wet Earth.

Sector 32 was nothing like sector 12. Varying colors and metals made up all buildings giving everything a mixed match vibe. There was no sense of order with some stores and buildings being stacked ontop of each other like an apartment structure or rising skyward like gigantic steps. There were countless sounds echoing from everywhere and signs that pointed every which way as the paths took you down, deeper into the ground or spiraling towards the ceiling of the cave.

Marco took a step onto the 'street' his twin pistols easily within reach in case anyone tried anything. He had never been to sector 32 before but he knew full well how much his previous associates liked to travel.

Marco walked for a few minutes before finally reaching his destination, a 3 story building that could loosely be called a house though it was more like a hideout.

Marco walked up to the bright orange door, knocking confidently while keeping an eye out on the others on the street with him.

The door opened revealing a thin man, various pieces of disjointed armor covering his leather jacket covered body and a scatterblaster (known as a shotgun on Earth) hanging lazily in his grip "S'up?"

"Yeah, got a delivery for Scum from the Bookkeeper."

The man eyed him carefully, his mouth twitching in discomfort.

"kay, come in" the man opened the door wide open, his grasp tightening on his blaster.

Marco nodded, cheerfully strolling in, his footing sure even spotting everyone else in the room "I really like this lair feel you got going on."

"It's not a lair."

The vast room was smoky though no one was smoking. A dozen or so men hung around the room in a loose circle, happily chatting and talking but keeping their various weapons within reach. Each wore the same leather jacket armor combo as the man who opened the door. To the left of Marco was a staircase that obviously went upstairs. Directly positioned in the middle of the room was a table set up like you would find at an interview complete with a little sign that said "Mr. Scum" as said Mr. Scum sat on the other side of the table.

"Frakk" Marco muttered, realizing Mr. Scum was a Czarion.

Imagine a dark, forest green human sized raptor with a shorter tail and straight limbs like Marco's arms wearing a blast vest and pants and you now know what a Czarion looks like.

Scum peered carefully at Marco, his yellow eyes staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"I really like your gang outfits" Marco nodded, looking at around in approval "a real Mad Max in space type feel."

No one said a thing though a few of them smiled happily.

"You Scum?" Marco motioned to the Czarion.

The raptor nodded, putting his claw hand on the desk. His other hand remained out of view but Marco could see the hint of a metal casing covering it.

" _Ask if he has the package"_ the raptor hissed to the nearest man.

"I do. No worries" Marco answered, pulling out the box carefully and slowly so he did not get shot.

The raptor peered at him curiously, his yellow eyes gaining a greenish tint _"interesting. You can understand me?"_

Marco turned his head, pointing to a little metal jack just under his ear "Universal translator. Had it installed so I can hear every horrible thing all beings are saying about me."

" _How useful. Please have a seat."_

"Don't mind if I do" Marco took a deep breath, sitting into the chair opposite the dinosaur and reaching into his pocket once more.

The sounds of weapons being drawn was always music to Marco's ears.

"Guys. Just pulling out a stress ball" Marco told them carefully, showing them the pink rubber ball he just pulled out

" _and why are you stressed Mr...?"_

"Ramirez, Julio Ramirez. Well I am in a room full of blasters, sitting directly in front of a Czarion who could probably eat me in one gulp."

Scum chuckled, a clicking noise coming from the back of his throat _"Reason enough I suppose."_

"Agreed" Marco began squeezing the ball, calming his racing heart.

" _The box Mr. Ramirez"_

Marco slowly placed the box onto the desk, nearly flinching when Scum's claws held the package gingerly.

Scum ripped the box to shreds, smiling evilly before his features took on an angry form.

" _THIS IS NOT WHAT WE BOUGHT!"_ Scum roared, slamming a majestic looking, baseball sized, red and blue orb with the letters S and M painstakingly engraved into it on the desk, it slowly rolling towards Marco.

"I..I..."

" _This is **not** the key to the Orion company, this is some stupid orb. WHERE IS THE KEY!?"_

Marco placed the rubber ball onto the desk, his eyes wide with fear despite the calm look plastered on his face.

"Look that's what Bookkeeper gave me! It must've been a mix up! I'm sure if I go back..."

" _NO!"_ Scum shouted, rising to full height _"You were a spy, sent to discover my lair's secrets"_

Marco clapped his hands together "I knew it was a lair!"

Scum pointed his metal covered hand towards Marco, a large and menacing barrel sliding out just inches from his face.

" _I am not joking meatbag! WHO SENT YOU!?"_

Marco rose his hands in surrender "Nobody sent me! It was just a mix up! Wait...aren't you a meat bag too...anyway, I swear if I could just..."

"I'll be taking that" A voice called from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see this new figure stride into the room, a long black cloak covering its figure but Marco could tell the person was female given how it held out a purple wand with wings and star on it without getting embarrassed.

" _Who the hell are you?"_ Scum asked, his men drawing their weapons towards the girl.

She gave a little smirk, bright blue eyes twinkling with mischievousness and the thrill of adventure.

Marco kept his eyes on the orb, his fingers flexing in anticipation while he silent counted down from 5...4...3...2...

The rubber ball shifted colors, turning from a peaceful pink to a raging, violently shaking red.

Scum noticed this and for a moment Marco found himself staring eye to eye with the raptor.

" _What is..."_

Scum never finished his sentence as the rubber ball exploded with a force of a bomb, knocking into everyone with a powerful gust, spreading a thick, billowing white smoke throughout the entire room and scattering every loose item in every direction.

Marco grabbed for the orb, his fingers wrapping around it tightly while his free hand reached behind his ear, clicking the button on the small device around his neck. A mask with glowing red optics constructed itself around his face before the rubber ball went off and knocked him backwards.

Marco rolled onto his back, rising to his feet using the momentum of the bomb. While everyone coughed and cursed, trying to see their way past the obscuring smoke, Marco's mask allowed him to see through everything.

"Right" Marco told himself, sliding the orb into his pocket while drawing out his pistol "Time to go"

Marco ran towards the stairs, his pace frantic and frightened as the smoke below slowly evaporated and the shouts of men giving chase rang in his ears.


	3. Run and gun, just run and gun

Hello fanfiction, Mr.E here, hope you are doing good. thank you for every review, favorite and follow. they mean the world to me.

a special thanks to h mae- Marco might've gotten out of that without star. maybe. probably. no, no he would've died. I think his past really defines his cocky yet live in the moment attitude. thank you so much! im getting better at catching my mistakes. here have another chapter.

Finn- i am really happy you enjoyed it.

Fabio- there's not much in this chapter for references but i am doing alot of them because they are awesome. i shall keep this story going though admittedly i have to plan now since this was just supposed to be a two shot and now its being a full fledged story. actually i read back and even i was like "wow my writing has really changed hasn't it?" it's weird what a few months can do. Well i am very happy you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

and last but by no means least, my guest reviewer. If you think that got you thinking of borderlands, a skag is mentioned in this chapter. i am actually working on a borderlands AU though it'll be more along the lines of Tales of than the mainstream games *since that easily has the best story and dialogue* the problem i have is do i put it as a series of one shots or do i give it its own story? still on the fence about that one. As for actual GoTG characters, im thinking cameos are best simply because well this is a starco story. I am definitely adding cosmo, come on a Russian telepathic golden retriever? Only in marvel's cosmic universe and totally fits as a laser puppy from Star. I am also adding Nova who plays a big part in some major guardians storylines but who is nova in this universe, i am not telling yet. yes i am planning on adding Star vs characters into the mix, filling out the roles found in the comics and movie as well as another other roles i might throw in. You my dear guest actually guessed correctly. Ferguson and Alfonso will be in this version as groot and Rocket. I couldn't resist the idea of them teaming up and I am Ferg was just too good to pass up. though admittedly im stuck between calling him Feroot or Fergroot. they both work well.

now the next chapter here, a little shorter because i didnt want to overwhelm you with too many details. I would've gotten this up last week but ive been resting after a pretty intense doctor's appointment. im perfectly fine but it did require lost of bed rest. i will try to get the next part up by the end of the week.

So author notes. I am a huge, huge guardians fan for both the comics and the movie. And i admit the movie was a great surprise, really capturing the feel of the comics even though they changed some parts *Like Drax's true origins and Gamora actual relationship with the destroyer, not dating but it's still pretty mind blowing, peter's actual battle uniform and of course the fact he is a prince* i accepted most of them because i get it its hollywood and they need to trim down the lore and fat.

The two i am not okay with are nova *which is not only the name of the corps but an actual character. trust me when i say they seriously nerfed the nova corp in the movie* but also a really, really cool weapon that is just so awesome and unique in the marvel universe. Both things i am going to add in this story.

The weapon i speak of? Peter Quill's elemental guns. Those pistols he carries around? yeah they are supposed to shoot out jets of fire, streams of water, bolts of electricity and air currents with some versions able to create minor earthquakes. I just cannot let that awesome weapon be unused so in this universe Marco has them. Each mode has 2 modes bullet *except fire which is blowtorch* and stream. but they need to recharge or be refilled if he uses them too much.

The second i previous mentioned is a skag which is a creature found from borderlands because i believe that thing could easily thrive on mewni.

Let's see Frakk is space f word, hel is their version of hell *though both are commonly used* and _this means someone is talking in an alien language._

So heads up there is some cussing in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter, i will try my hardest to get the next part up asap. Thank you so much for everything! seriously it means so much to just do what i love and thats writing. take care, hope you all have an amazing week. enjoy and i own nothing!

* * *

Star could feel her body tense in response to the strange, small rubber ball shaking violently on the desk. She narrowed her eyes but kept her guard up having learned long ago never to doubt your instincts.

She quickly scanned the room, taking into account the varying weapons and threats that surrounded her. About dozen humans armed with pretty standard armaments, the raptor was threatening the thief with a rather nasty looking metal casing with a barrel attached to his hand? Claws? Arm.

The thief himself didn't seem all that imposing: well kept hair, street clothing with no signs that he was packing heat or even wearing armor and apparently his ace in the hole was a cheap novelty ball. Not the most frightening...

The ball exploded with a force far greater than Star had anticipated. She could see the air bending itself into powerful waves, the sheer power of the explosion already sending various loose items skidding across the floor and knocking over both thief and raptor.

Star flicked her wand upwards, muttering under her breath "Crystal wall shield!"

The wand glowed brightly with its usual flourish of musical accompaniment. A thin, glass-like wall appeared before Star, just the right shape and size to completely protect her body from the gust of air.

The shockwave slammed into her barrier, cracking but not breaking it with a loud thud. Star covered her eyes as the air passed over the edges of the shield, a violent breeze lifting the hood off her head and causing her long blonde hair to flow backwards in a majestic fashion.

"That felt awesome!" she cried. She shook off the surprise attack and tried to focus back on the room only to find it had been covered by a thick, bellowing smoke that seemed to filled every inch and corner it could.

"Not bad" Star murmured to herself as she outlined the different shapes and forms in her obstructed view. Most beings would be unable to see a thing in such conditions but she was a Mewman and Mewmans lived on Mewni, one of the most dangerous planets in the known galaxy. A little smoke wasn't going to stop her, not by a long shot.

Her ears perked up, hearing the pain filled groaning of a thug nearby. Star whirled around and spotted his slumped over silhouette among the smoke. She aimed her wand directly at the center of the man. It glowed with a bright purple light, Star muttering under her breath "Like hunting Skags in a cage."

* * *

Marco climbed the stairs as quickly as he could, turning around to make sure no one had spotted him yet.

This was supposed to be...well not easy but not a total shitstorm like it was now! Just Marco's luck to not only get the wrong package but to also be accused of espionage, have multiple parties after the whatever the hell he was carrying and basically have his life fall apart at the seams. Again.

Marco made his way to the second floor landing while drawing his pistol. The second floor was more a narrow walk/hallway more akin to a saloon inn than a home. He had to dash across, passing in front of several rooms and with no cover from the ground floor to make it to the third floor staircase on the other side. Hopefully he could do so before the smoke cleared but he wasn't counting on it: Lady Luck decided to find another player at this card game.

Marco was about to take his run forward when he heard the light, quick musical flourish of a synthesized keyboard cut through the confused shouting and painful moaning. He turned towards the fight, his mask's optics giving him a red tinted insight into the battle below.

Something bright and purple just smashed into one of the recovering thug's chest, sending him flooring backwards onto the tile. Marco tried to trace line of sight to the source but the thugs had gotten ample time to recovering, drawing their various weapons and bathing the entire lower floor in a red laser light show.

The blaster bolts sailed in every direction: hitting the ceiling, the staircase, the railings, faraway walls, anything that wasn't a person. But the purple streaks of light? Finding their marks every time though they did not seem to actually harm the thugs, more like they were concussed blasts than live ammo.

Marco narrowed his eyes in focus, trying to find out what exactly was causing that really girly light. He scanned the room one more time when he locked eyes with _her._

Even wearing a very unassuming brown poncho cloak thing, she was breathtaking. Her hood fell off at some point in the battle revealing her long, golden yellow blonde hair under devil headband, her piercing crystal blue eyes staring intently in his direction, a playful glance becoming warlike and bitter which of course was impossible since there was no way she could see..

Marco's eyes nearly popped out the optics as the girl arched her arm back and motioned with her wand like she was serving a ball for tennis.

Forming out of thin air and with melodic keyboard accompaniment, were 4 sharp lethal horn-like daggers sailing directly towards Marco.

Whoever this girl was reaaaaally wanted him dead. Everyone else? Let's give them concussions but Marco? Six feet into the ground.

"Oh Frakk!" Marco yelled, turning the dial on his pistol while he ducked, weaved and twirled his way out of danger, the daggers embedding into the wall behind with a slick plop.

Marco caught himself on the railing and used it to steady his attack. He aimed directly at the girl, returning fire with an electrical bolt.

The girl was not only beautiful but graceful.

She took to the air, spinning out of the way of his attack before falling to the floor, tucking herself into a roll and disappearing behind an overturned table.

His bolt found a home however. It caught the guard at the door that lay behind the girl squarely in the chest as he recovered. The guard twitched uncontrollably, the taser properties of the shot taking effect causing him to fall to the ground.

"Every girl I meet is trying to kill me!" Marco screamed, running towards the next floor while showering different people with lightning bolts, making sure to spare every other one for the crazy girl "This is why I don't talk to girls!"

Marco paused when a door ahead of him opened. A groggy and dazed man raced from within, putting on pieces of his armor, leaning on the rail while yelling "What the hell is going on!?"

The noise seemed nonexistence when the man noticed Marco's presence. He turned slowly, unsure who exactly Marco was.

Marco waved to the man, aiming his pistol directly at his chest.

"Psst" The man scoffed "You can't stun me! I've been stunned so many times it's like a pinch. I don't get stunned."

"Any more stuns to get out of your system? Given how much you love saying it, I don't doubt you can't get _stunned_." Marco told him simply "But I don't use stun bolts. I use electric ones."

The man threw him a disbelieving look "That's impossible, no itty bitty pistol can..."

Marco fired, the bolt making the man roll his eyes into the back of his head, his body falling back into the room while the twitching began.

"My pistols do not appreciate being told what they can and can't do"

A red bolt narrowly missed Marco's ear, the heat from the passing attack bringing him back to reality.

He whirled around and found a few thugs who managed to find their way up the staircase.

Marco opened fire, backing up while suppressing the thugs who tucked into the tight doorframes.

Marco clicked the trigger of his pistol only to find a solitaire spark floating out of the barrel.

"Out of electricity" A computerized voice from the gun told him "Lightning mode recharging now"

Marco slapped his head, the thugs peering out of their hiding spots at the sound of the voice.

"Great!" Marco complained, turning the dial on the back of the gun "Just tell everyone don't you?"

The thugs grinned menacingly, taking wide strides to the apparently defenseless Marco.

Marco rolled his eyes, pointing his pistol down the narrow walkway.

"You out of ammo brav" the lead thug taunted, taking aim at Marco's head.

"No Mad Max, I'm out of lightning. It'll be ready in 20 minutes."

The lead thug shook his head "It's the same thing and you won't be alive by then"

Marco gave him a cocky, knowing smile "It's okay, I've got alternatives"

The thug's face changed from sure and confident to a panic frenzy when a gust of wind shot out of the pistol, sending the unsuspecting thugs tumbling backwards.

Marco made sure to aim the pistol in a way that would not cause the thugs to fall off the second floor. He wasn't a complete jerk. He switched off the gun, racing up the next flight of stairs as the thugs below shouted after him "What the hel was that!?"

Marco ran down the tight corridor and maze-like hallways, door after door he tried leading to another room in the complex. He needed to get to the roof or maybe a window and make his way down the fire escape.

Marco nearly missed it, a random hallway with a bright yellow door with some alien symbols that read...something at the end of it.

"EXIT! I thiiiiink" Marco told himself, shifting directions and making his way towards it.

" _He is around here somewhere"_ A cold hiss called from the second floor. Marco hadn't realized how quiet it had gotten. They must've finally got that insane girl which was great! No more killer femme fatales! But that meant the entirety of the building's occupants were now gunning for Marco...Not so great.

Marco opened the door in a hurry, turning about face and shutting it behind him quickly.

"He went out this way! I just saw him."

Marco stared directly at the handle of the door, his mask protecting his eyes while a flame blazed to life at the end of his pistol, super-heating the metal and wielding it shut for a while

Marco turned around and jumped with fright which turned out to be the wrong thing to do, the creaking and angry groaning of the small metallic platform he was on hinting it was extremely unstable.

And that was it: Just a platform hovering up 3 stories of a building. No fire escape, no way down. Just a stupid balcony that sounded like it was ready to give up on existing.

"Lady Luck" Marco whined, looking to the sky dramatically "Why?"

Marco felt the metal lurch forward when something heavy collided with the door behind him, the sound of bending metal just way too loud in his ears.

"He's at a dead end! Get the boss!"

Marco rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to figure out how exactly was he going to get out of this one.

"Do criminals not believe in safety regulations or are they just idiots?" Marco muttered to himself, taking his hands off his eyeballs to take note of a building across the way. There was no balcony but there was a very nice window that didn't look too hard to break through. In theory.

Marco leaned forward, then took a step back when the balcony disagreed with him.

The mask responded to the mental link it held with its user, zooming in and calculating the distance between the two buildings.

Marco read the heads up display, not at all liking the 9 feet between him and freedom. He was athletic sure (you don't avoid prison if you're out of shape) but he was no jumper. Sprinter? Totally, elegant dancer? Eh kinda but no, not a jumper. And he didn't think he would have enough room to maneuver if he brought his rockets. He was in the very definition of cavernous cave! There is no way this place had proper ventilation.

He was going to just have to jump and pray that he got a lucky break once in his life. It's bound to happen at some point right...right?

Marco took a deep breath, the air tasting too clean to him due to the masks filters.

"Geronimo!" Marco shouted at the top of his lungs, catching the attention of several people below. That's what he needed now, an audience when this failed on every possible level.

Marco flung himself as far as he could, leaping with all his might and strength. The metal let out one hearty groan before it bent, too far gone to due to the full weight Marco pushed down on it. Marco tried not to think about how his foot caught the balcony railing for a second, sending him tumbling uncontrollably through the air.

The world became a massive and very nauseating whirl of colors that made Marco feel sick to his stomach. "Just kill me now" he muttered to himself when he felt his back collide with glass.

A sharp pain passed through Marco's arm as he sailed directly onto comfort, spongy black chair, the glass showering him with mini cuts and bruises before spreading out onto the dirty carpet floor.

Marco took count of his wounds and was satisfied that most were superficial, lightly marking his skin but not drawing blood. Marco checked over the serious injury next, a short thin but bright red line that sliced through both his jacket and arm. It wasn't too deep but it would be bleeding soon. He would also have to patch up this jacket. Again.

Marco let out a sigh of relief when he felt like someone was watching him. He turned his head slightly to find a small family of bear-like creatures staring at him blankly before turning back to their small view screen.

"This happens a lot huh?" he asked slowly, unsure what to do next.

The bears nodded as one and pointed him towards their door, motioning for him to just leave already.

"Can I borrow your stove?"

There was a barely a nod of approval when Marco made his way to their kitchen, the lack of privacy or care making him feel very uncomfortable when he turned on the stove.

He let the fire run for a few seconds, searching for a butter knife in the meantime. He found it very concerning that the bear people family did not even protest at his blatant and disrespectful poking around through their things.

Marco held the butter knife over the open flame for a few moments, taking a deep breath before slapping the metal against his open wound. Marco's eyes watered, the burning sensation painful but necessary as he cauterized the wound. It wasn't the best way to treat an injury if he was being honest: It was barbaric and insanely agonizing not to mention he ran the chance of permanently searing off skin cells and leaving a recognizable burn mark (Which is not great when your business is best done with anonymity) but he didn't want to run the risk of infection given the state of this sector and the fact it was underground and band aids would just fall off during the chase. He still needed to get out of dodge if he wanted to live to see another day.

Besides, he didn't hold the knife in place too long. Just long enough...hopefully.

Marco placed the heated blade into the sink, blinking away the tears from his eyes as he made his way to the front door, the bears still frozen in their previous positions despite all that occurred.

"Thanks" Marco muttered uncomfortably "sorry about the window."

The bears just shrugged, not even bothering to pry their eyes off the view screen.

"You...you really need to get out more." Marco told them as he slowly closed the door, popping his head back in really quick "seriously, this...this is not living"

Marco quickly made his way down the stairs of the apartment complex, trying to ignore the poor living conditions. Even his shithole apartment wasn't as bad as this place. He could not believe people er bears lived here willingly. Even on the run, he had standards.

Marco took a deep breath before opening the apartment door as quickly as he could, tucking around the corner and trying his hardest to not look backwards towards Mr. Scum's lair.

No one seemed to notice him as he ducked into a nearby alley, blending in with different shaped and sized trash bins and garbage as a few of Mr. Scum's thugs ran by.

"Thank god it's always dark in a cave. Maybe things are finally going my way!" Marco murmured excitedly, turning to find his way back to his ship when a kneecap found its way into his stomach, knocking loose all the air from his lungs.

Marco crumpled, caught completely unaware, sinking to his knees and struggling to breath.

For an instance there was silence which was broken by the happy yet ear grating chirp of a synthesized keyboard.

Marco barely had a moment to register some strange looking boots before something metallic fell onto his shoulders, covering his head and completely blinding him as a soft voice firmly yet slyly whispered into his ear "You have something that belongs to me."

"Why Lady luck?" Marco moaned as a familiar purple glow peeking at him from under whatever was on his head "Why?"


	4. You run around, I run around

hello fanfiction! Mr.E here, hope you are doing great! thank you for every single follow, favorite and review they mean alot to me.

a special thanks to h mae Im glad you liked it. it was probably me and my okay descriptions. here's the next chapter!

Finn- im glad you enjoyed it, here's the newest chapter.

lupus- i hope i can too. star and Marco are about 25ish in this version so yeah i guess star would be hot yet still cute and adorable. its a thing.

Fabio- thank you for your kinds words. its amazing how much a month difference makes huh? i have it all planned out. you just have to wait good sir

blueretropenguin- haha thank you. i was writing the chapter and i thought how much starco is literally shipping itself even when they're just friends and viola that joke was born.

whitemysticalwolf- thank you so much for your review and kind words. i think that was probably the best thing i ever wrote "This ship sails itself." haha

misspineapples- haha it sounds like you had a good one. im glad i love it when you readers tell me you laughed or enjoy the chapter. it makes me feel all kinds of happy. and let's be realistic. we love star wars for the characters, the thrilling action but mostly because we want to become magic space wizards.

here is the next chapter of Marco and Star's chase through scum town. after this it is all present day. _this means alien language not understood by all._

aaaand really quick announcement i dont really do on the solo stories but this one is big for me. I have just completed my 50th chapter for my story always a star and hoodie. just letting you know.

thank you for all the support and love you show for the story. it means the world to me and every single one of you readers do too. hope you enjoy the chapter and I own nothing!

* * *

Star rolled her eyes, unable to believe this was the guy that managed to take Starco away from Tony. Seriously? this was the guy who outwitted The Book Keeper, outrun a giant raptor and fought his way through a den of thugs and lowlifes but he couldn't handle a little old...

"BUCKET!?" Marco shouted in disbelief, his voice metallic and echoy as he gently patted the object covering his head "You covered my face with a frakking bucket?! You got to be all kinds of shitting me..."

Star beamed proudly at the pink, flower covered metal pail. It was pretty cute.

"Look" Star said sharply, smacking the bucket with her wand.

"OWW!" Marco yelled, bringing up his hands to stop the vibrating object while he recovered from the sudden loud noise he had to endure.

"I am not going to offer this twice. Give me the Starco and I won't beat you into the ground"

"Something about twice?" Marco yelled, twisting his head this way and that, the bucket comically spinning like a top every time he moved "I can't hear you because someone decided to club me while I have this bucket on my head!

"Look I said...wait how did you know I said twice?"

"Because" Marco said simply with a tone that told Star he was grinning under that bucket "I'm stalling."

Star whirled around, fully expecting to be attacked from behind only to find an empty alleyway.

"What the..."

A gust of air pushed her forward, nearly sending her tumbling to the floor had she been one ounce less prepared.

Star turned to face the thief who managed to get to his feet, a pistol bellowing out a powerful wind in one hand, his other hand reaching up to take off the bucket obscuring his view.

"Narwhal blast!" Star shouted, aiming squarely at thief's chest.

The wand sang, a pinkish hue enveloping it before an aquatic mammal fought against the wind, overcoming the element before it smashed into the thief, slamming and crushing him against the brick wall before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Ooooooh..." Marco wheezed out, all the air pressed out of his lungs, clawing pitifully at his chest as he sank onto the dirty floor shakily, gun slipping out of his grasp "Aaaaaah...aaaaaah..."

"I warned you buddy" Star reached under the bucket, gently patting his cheek as some sort of apology. She really hadn't meant to be so aggressive against him but he was currently holding the key to her future. She couldn't risk that for anything or anyone. she would do anything to be free of her 'father'

Star reached into his jacket pocket, feeling the grip of another pistol hilt. Before she could take it and disarm him, there was a smell of air and fabric sizzling and heating up before a powerful spark forced her to pull her away.

She blew her on her hand, shaking it as a way to alleviate the pain while she searched the other pocket, the biggest smile growing on her face when her fingers felt spherical object.

She resisted letting out a cheerful whoop, opting to instead slide the powerful but mysterious object into her star shaped purse she had hidden away under her cloak.

"There they are!" a voice yelled, echoing down the narrow alley.

Star faced the source of the voice, half a dozen of the wannabe greasers standing at the entrance with their weapons drawn.

Star turned to run before she remember the thief, staring down at him as he slowly began to replenish his depleted air supplies. If he had another moment or two, he would be able to run away.

But he didn't have that moment

"You owe me you lowlife" Star murmured softly "Idiot protection wall!"

A blue glassy wall sprung to life, becoming the same length and width as the alley. The barrier absorbed the incoming fire easily but it couldn't hold out forever.

Marco moaned, his chest aching dully, his head ringing. He was pretty sure he just blacked out. He couldn't remember what happened. That's what happens when people black out right? He never blacked out before. He didn't like it.

He could hear blaster fire but he couldn't register where it was coming from.

He could hear the pat pat pat of footsteps running away, the loud shouts of someone complaining.

Marco groggily lifted the bucket off his head, wincing at the sudden brightness of the pink flora object.

"I am never going to live this down if this ever gets out.

Marco heard the loud crack of glass breaking, piece by piece as the blaster fire began getting steadily louder and louder.

"Right" Marco muttered to himself, patting his pocket to confirm that the girl indeed had taken the orb "Still on the clock. Frakk that clock"

Marco stood up, picking up his pistol while drawing the other one.

Marco used the back of his palm to rub his forehead before he turned, the thugs having a clear line of sight towards the still dazed thief.

Marco pulled the trigger, eyes widening at the when a jet of flames burst forth instead some lighting bullets he was counting on.

It hadn't been what he was expecting but it worked even better than what he planned. The thugs panicked at the sight of flames appearing from nowhere and leapt back, taking cover anywhere they could. They didn't seem to realize that the fire jet couldn't go that far and was actually harmless to them at this range.

Marco changed the dial on the gun, making his way backwards as he began shooting lightning bullets their way, occasionally adding the barrage with the gusts of air.

"BLAST HIM!" Someone shouted unnecessarily given the fact everyone was already trying to gun him down but they seemed rather reluctant to actually purse him deeper into the alleyway. Marco was a half way decent shot, not the most accurate but even in this narrow space he couldn't miss them if it came down to it.

Marco stumbled for a moment, caught off guard when the alley opened into some kind of courtyard with cracked concentrate, random assortment of garage and shattered glass scattered about.

Marco looked forward, the swaying long blonde hair running in the distance cluing him in on where the crazy hot girl was. But there was no way to catch her with her presence far on the other side of the fibsteel gate she used to bar the path to freedom. Marco could cut through it but in those precious moments, the mystery girl could easily slip into the madness and chaos of the city and Marco might as well put a blaster bolt through his own head.

Marco nearly let out a string of curses that would've even made the scumbags blush when he spotted his answer, probably the luckiest break he's had in the longest time. Which is really sad that it turned out to be a slanted, thick piece of 2x4 propped against a nearby building.

But! It was tall enough to reach the fire escape that led to the roofs and hopefully giving Marco the path of least resistance towards the beauty racing away from him.

Marco holstered his guns, trying to clear his groggy head as he made his way up the wooden piece of salvation.

"Well I guess Lady Luck hasn't completely abandoned..."

Marco heard the crack, the breaking and splintering of weakened wood that was just the worst thing ever.

"YOU ARE..." Marco shouted, stopped mid sentence when the board began sliding forward, becoming more and more steep as it rose parallel to the building.

Marco leapt for it, his hands grabbing the cold, rusted metal bars and with a moment of effort, hauled himself onto its safety.

Marco wasted no time, quickly ascending the aged fire escape, his steps unsteady and shaky but there was no time to slow down; that girl was getting away!

Marco reached the rooftop and felt a dull ache throughout his body but he paid it no mind. Adrenaline should kick back him and allow him to ignore it a little further.

Marco spotted the blonde girl, the alleyway she escaped through spreading out into a market place. She turned sharply left, directly heading across Marco's path. All he had to do was run straight across several buildings and he would catch up to her. That, with the added height he was currently enjoying, meant Marco could find her no problem.

"I am going to kill that girl!" Marco snarled, breaking into a run and leaping across the rundown buildings towards his target.

Star stopped under closed store's canopy. She knew she should keep moving, trying to evade her pursers by putting as much distance between her and the them but she felt compelled to stop. She needed a moment and as long as that thief was stuck back there, she would have many of them.

She felt a pang of guilt when she thought of the thief though she quickly dismissed the feeling. It wasn't her fault that he stole the Starco, taking it to this deep, underground pit of criminal scum. He was obviously planning on selling it and using the money it brought to fund his dirty habits. Probably had a few strippers and alcoholic drinks waiting for him to arrive with the credits he would carelessly burn through.

Star hated hurting people (except those who deserved it) but it couldn't be helped in her line of work and no matter what that man clearly deserved what he got coming to him.

She thought. Well more like hoped because if it turned out he was...

"No" Star told herself forcefully "He was a bad man, end of story."

she took a deep, calming breath, fishing inside her bag for the mystical object, thinking it was safe given the fact the marketplace was completely deserted.

She peered carefully at the beautiful object, turning it over in her hands as she tried to figure out what made this one orb worth anything. Other than looking absolutely breathtaking, she could not fathom why anyone would want such a piece of art.

Star blinked, unsure if she was really feeling the Starco warming up, subtly but surely. Was that why someone would pay top dollar for it? Because it would randomly heat up and warm fingers or something? This better not have been a glorified heater or something!

Star sighed longingly, the Starco's warmth reaching its apex. It felt like the object was directly filling her body, her soul with... _something_. For some reason she felt happy, content. She dared even say safe. Emotions and concepts she hasn't felt in a very, very long time.

She closed her eyes despite how dangerous it could've been, simply enjoying the moment and all its glory. The quiet yet noisy universe as it was.

She felt her heart skip when she felt a tap on her right shoulder, startling her into action. Her eyes popped open as she turned to to face her attacker, wand blazing at nothing.

Star felt confused until she felt the Starco pried from her fingers.

Marco remained quiet as he slipped onto the canopy, careful not to make a single sound. He looked over the edge, trying to stifle a cheer at the sight of the pretty blonde girl, her face darting around in all directions but above.

Marco's heart softened at the sight of her. Pretty did the girl no justice. Gorgeous, beautiful, more breathtaking than a supernova would've more proper.

Marco shook his head, pulling away from the distraction that stood beneath him. She tried to _kill_ him, she stole from him and tried to make off with his package while leaving him dead.

Marco peered quickly again, noticing that the girl closed her eyes for some reason. It wasn't the smartest thing but hey, whatever worked in his favor.

Marco gripped the edge tightly, flipping forward before quietly dropping next to the occupied girl. Whatever she was doing, she was really into it.

Marco had the drop on her for once and he had to be smart about what he was going to do.

He reached around her shoulder, careful not to touch her yet.

He took a deep breath, gently tapping the other side of her shoulder, pulling back when her eyes shot open, her head twisting, facing away from him.

Marco bent low, grabbing and pulling the orb away from her grip before running directly in front of his foe.

Just as he expected, Star turned her head to where he had been, completely missing him, her wand arm flying over his head as she pointlessly shot something in the other direction

Marco drew a pistol, air blasting Star to the floor before he bolted away from her, running down the marketplace street and the countless booths that littered it.

Star huffed, blowing her hair out of her face before rising to her feet once more.

Star turned to see the retreating figure of the thief, Starco safely tucked away in his pocket as he pulled out his other pistol.

Star growled, angry that after everything she done for that loser, he still had the nerve to ambush her like that! The wand glowed to reflect her anger.

"Rocket Rabbit Jump!" She screamed, pointing the wand towards the ground.

There was loud boom and a mass of pink smoke before Star was launched high into the air, sailing through the cavern towards the thief.

"Crystal Heart attack!" Star shouted, waving her wand and sending a volley of razor sharp hearts in his direction.

Marco heard the whistling of the very air itself being cut in half. He turned around only to see the glint of some fast moving objects heading towards him, the cloak girl flying through the air charismatically before landing on a nearby roof, breaking into a run the moment her feet touched the tile.

Marco tucked into a roll, the hearts missing him and slicing into a nearby booth that promptly fell apart at the loss of its key structural components.

Marco steadied himself, coming out of his roll and crouching on one knee while taking careful aim towards the approaching girl.

A gust of wind came out of the barrel, being next to useless at this range. All it did was blow her hair around like she was in some sort of shampoo commercial.

"UUUUGH!" Marco groaned, recklessly firing with the other pistol, lightning bolts spat out at rapid fire "This is why I hate having the guns on different settings!"

Star could not believe the thief tried the air trick again. Granted she did flinch thinking that she was about to be violently shoved off the rooftops. Instead she was gifted with a gentle and nice breeze.

The thief wasted no time, switching to his other gun and firing a barrage of those crackling blaster bolts her way while making his way to the side of the street away from her

. She leaned forward and broke into a runner's sprint, pushing her body as hard as she could while she ducked and twirled to avoid being hit. She saw first hand what those bolts could do and she had no desire to experience it for herself!

Marco took every possible shot he could towards the cloaked girl while keeping one eye ahead in case he had to avoid any incoming obstacles.

But the cloaked girl was _good:_ twisting mid air, hand standing off the roof and flipping around like a ninja to avoid his attack. She even deflected the bolts with her wand thingy, parrying like a fencer and sending them flying in all directions with effortless ease.

Star leapt over the gap in between the buildings, throwing more hearts towards the thief.

The thief kept stealing glances at her, skidding and awkwardly twisting to avoid the spell. He was clumsy, always nearly losing his footing and sometimes he got lucky, the hearts colliding with something in the environment that he happened to cross in front of.

Marco couldn't keep this up. Unlike most of the thugs he regularly encountered, this girl knew how to hit a bullseye. The only reason Marco had enough time to react to whatever the hell she was throwing at him was because of distance. The moment she closed that? He was a dead man.

Marco could barely resister the hissing noise before something tackled him from the side, sending him falling to the floor as a heavy weight pressed itself on his chest.

Marco looked up to find himself staring into the teeth of Mr. Scum.

" _Leaving so soon Mr. Ramirez?"_

Marco was confused "Ramirez? Whose that?"

Mr. Scum's yellowish eyes narrowed, taking a bite of the space in front of Marco as a type of warning.

" _It's your name you idiot!"_

Marco clicked his tongue "Oh right, the fake name I gave you."

Mr. Scum roared _"FAKE NAME!?"_

Star stopped. The thief had been forced to the floor by that giant raptor thingy who looked like it was ready to take a big chunk of loser lowlife.

Star should've let him eat the ass. All that stupid idiot was good for was causing trouble and annoying her. That raptor deserved a treat and Star was going to let him have it.

Except...

Marco tried not to let fear overwhelm him but when a man sized dinosaur had you pinned to the floor, it made you really wonder about your really poor life decisions.

Marco tried to lift his gun but one good stomp from Mr. Scum put a stop to that idea.

" _I am going to enjoy eating you Mr. Ramirez."_ Mr. Scum hissed.

"And I'm going to enjoy telling you how much you suck! It's a lot by the way!"

Mr. Scum grinned as he reared back, his jaw opening impossibly wide.

"YOU REALLY, REALLY SUCK!" Marco shouted in a panic.

Mr. Scum moved forward, jaws slowly closing while he almost brought his teeth down on Marco's head.

There was a flair of a keyboard.

Mr. Scum looked up only to find a snout full of narwhal for his curiosity.

Marco pushed against the ground in a panic, running as far as he could from Mr. Scum, taking cover behind a nearby booth.

Mr. Scum shook off his surprise and took a look at savior of the meatbag. It was the female meatbag charging up that stick for another attack.

Mr. Scum let out a furious roar, one that felt like it bounced around every corner of the cavern and came at the pair from everywhere.

Star aimed her next spell directly at the raptor only to hear the shuffling of feet. She caught sight of a dozen or so thugs taking positions on the roof just across the way.

She changed targets, sending her narwhal towards the group. Two thugs were caught in the attack but the others dove to the ground.

Star looked around desperately before she spotted a small Star sized chimney just a few feet from her. A couple of blue bolts from the thief's pistol paralyzed and caused uncontrollable twitching in a few of them but a loud boom and the sudden stop of assistance told Star the thief had his own trouble.

The thugs opened fire, a rain of red blaster bolts coming from every angle. Star made it just in time thanks to the thief. She shrunk herself as much as she could while the bolts began chipping away at her cover.

Marco ducked, making himself as small as possible as a thick green blast took off the upper half of his cover, the edges of what remain sizzling as if it had been super heated. Marco popped his head out in time only to be forced to duck once more, another attack barely missing him

Mr. Scum grinned evilly, aiming his cannon aim towards the helpless human. True he could've melted away the rest of his pathetic cover easily but this was so much more fun.

Marco glanced upwards only to see a relentless assault pounding away against a chimney block. Looks like he wasn't getting any more help from the cloaked girl.

Star glanced downward, managing to catch a glimpse of the thief laying flat on his back, the raptor aiming its metal cased arm (with a large barrel now sticking out of it. ) and firing a constant stream of disintegration ammo into the slowly dwindling booth. No more help from the thief.

The two closed their eyes, praying it would be over soon when there was a loud woosh and the sound of some hover technology.

Star peered out when she heard the ratta, ratta, ratta of a machine spitting out something at quick pace. Star felt something puncture her neck and suddenly felt woozy and dizzy. She blacked out a second later.

Marco looked up carefully, noticing the thugs on the roof dropping like flies.

Marco locked eyes with Mr. Scum, his eyes narrowing

" _I have both your scents"_ Mr. Scum hissed _"I will hunt you down and you will wish I made your death slow and painful._

Mr. Scum turned around, bending over in a traditional raptor pose before taking off at full speed, every knock out darts narrowly missing him and cracking harmlessly against the ground while he and a handful of thugs escaped into the night.

"Greeeat more lifetime enemies!" Marco looked up to find several circling peacekeeper cruisers, a large turret machine gun aimed pointed cautiously at everyone in case they needed to fire more sleeping darts.

Marco could not believe his luck. He dropped his pistols on the ground, laying face down on the floor so they didn't shoot or worse, tase him.

Marco turned his head to what remained of the booth and notice some tape hanging easily with reach. It was almost the same skin color as him!

He worked quickly as the peacekeepers rappelled down from their hover speeders.

Marco reached for two things: a paperclip in his pocket and a piece of the skin colored tape.

He pressed the paperclip against his arm, slapping and smoothing out the tape over it as best as he could.

"FREEZE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" a peacekeeper shouted, aiming a blaster in Marco's face.

"Hands are up good sir!" Marco replied showing he was complying.

They cuffed him, kicking away his weapons while bringing him up to his feet. Marco's heart stopped when the peacekeeper nearly pressed against the tape but calmed down when the officer moved his hand and began guiding him by pushing his shoulder.

Marco whistled, having finally noticed the amount of damaged the 3 factions managed to cause: Booths shredded apart, craters in the street and walls, scorch marks. A brick fell randomly, cracking against the floor. No wonder the criminals called the peacekeepers, they must've thought a war broke out.

"You're going away for a long time punk" The peacekeeper spat in his ear, putting him in the back of the cruiser while a thick, more armored vehicle flew around picking up the rest of the combatants and others began gingerly picking up the various weapons with tongs.

"I'll be up for parole very soon" Marco muttered under his breath, rubbing the tape lightly, looking out the window as the cruiser rose into the air.

 _Present day_

Star peered cautiously at the back of Marco's head as he piloted the JLT to some safe, remote spot. She hated to admit but she was getting sleepy and as much as she didn't trust the man in front of her, she knew she had to offer just a little leeway.

"I can hear you breathing" Marco told her, head never turning around "If you want to sneak attack someone, I suggest you stop heavily drawing in air"

"I'm not trying to sneak attack you" Star said simply, not wanting to take a step into the cramp cockpit. It seated five but it was not great for those with personal space issues and fear of tight spaces.

"Oh, that is a pleasant surprise." Marco chuckled softly before shaking his head in disbelief "I can't believe I'm taking joy in that."

"Anyway, Captain Marco"

Marco waved her off, slowly parking the ship to be silhouetted by a blue moon that blended the ship in the foreground perfectly to the untrained eye.

"I'm not Jack, no need to captain me."

"Umm...Mr..."

"Marco" he muttered, exhausted as he stood up, turning to face Star "Just Marco."

"Marco" Star said slowly, unsure how she felt about the taste the word left in her mouth "I was wondering..."

"Where you're going to sleep right?" Marco filled in, motioning for her to move into the halls.

Star eyed him carefully, totally not accidentally checking him out while she searched for his dangerous twin pistols.

"Right." She turned around, walking quickly to hide her flushing face.

"Umm Star" Marco called after her "Too far, it's the 2nd door to your right."

Star faced him, counting the doors before figuring out which one he was talking.

Star stepped through and was greeted with a rather small but cozy alcove. Space was tight but looked far better than her massive prison cell and she had more than enough ceiling to avoid bonking her head. She could even stretch in here!

Star placed one hand gingerly on the bed, marveling at how soft the mattress was.

"This ship is meant to be lived in while runs were being made" Marco explained, taking a silent joy at the awe and excited way Star's eyes gleamed "So I paid for a good bed."

"Not bad" Star admitted, turning to face Marco who hung out in the doorframe. Star was glad he stayed there because if he stepped inside, they would only have about 2 inches or so space between them.

Star looked around, noticing how bleak and empty the walls looked. "You really need to decorate this place."

Marco said nothing, instead pressing down a button on the inside keypad.

Star narrowed her eyes, certain he was going to lock her in but the 3 by 3 grid of numbers simply began flashing.

"I hadn't programmed a lock combo yet" Marco explained, pulling his hand away "So I figured you'd want to set one up. 4 numbers."

"Why?" Star muttered softly.

"We barely know each other. You don't trust me and I don't trust you. I want you to be comfortable because..."

"I'd let my guard down?"

Marco shook his head "If anyone's gotta keep their guard up it's me. No, because it'll be easier to work together."

Star nodded, trying not to let the smile show on her face.

"Alright, get some sleep princess."

Star nearly jumped out of her skin, unsure how he figured it out when she noticed the joking grin on his face. It was made in a jest, not because he knew the truth.

"W-wait Marco!" Star called after him when he left her view.

Marco's head popped in from the side "Already missing me princess?"

Star scoffed and rolled her eyes "You wish Diaz. No I was wondering where were you going to sleep?"

"Aww worried about me?"

"N-no! I'm just curious. I mean I'm not taking away your bed...am I?"

Marco shook his head "Don't worry, there's another bed on the ship. Night princess."

"Stop calling me that!" she shouted at him while his steps echoed down the hall.

Star looked at the keyboard warily, wondering what horrible trap he had planned.

She carefully touched the first number, relived when it didn't shock her or throw poisonous gas in her face. But there was always a chance it was waiting.

No such thing happened, the keypad simply turned blue letting Star know that the first part of the entry code was accepted.

Star quickly punched in the other 3 digits, chiding herself for using the same 4 number password like she always did.

She tested it, opening and closing the door a few times and trying to budge against it when it was 'locked'

"Well I'll be..." Star told her, genuinely surprised when it turns out Marco indeed let her set the code for the room.

She opened the door, nodding in silence before she felt a yawn coming on. She laid on the bed, telling herself she'd simply close her eyes and wouldn't drift off to sleep quite yet.

"The princess of a criminal organization runs away with a handsome thief" Star murmured sleepily to herself "it sounds like the beginning of a bad story..."

Marco woke with a start, banging his foot against the control console.

He bit his lip, trying not yell in pain as the blanket slipped off him exposing him into the icy cold air of the ship.

Marco rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to forget the latest Jackie induced nightmare. He didn't know why he bother sleeping. 90% of the time it was just night terrors and the other 10% were just restless dreams.

Marco sat back into the pilot's seat, staring blankly into the cosmos.

He did _not_ have another bed on the ship. He only had one installed before Jackie tried to kill him. Probably the universe screaming "FORESHADOWING" at him.

Marco released a deep sigh, one that seemed to carry the weight of his troubles on it.

Why did he give Star the room? Why did he give her the bed? Why did he let her program the lock code?

Marco kept coming up with weak excuses: She might be the spoiled type, it would be easier to work with her if she was content and felt like she had a place to get away from him, he wouldn't get much sleep in the bed so someone would might as well use it.

Hollow. Every single one.

Marco stood up, his cramp limbs screaming at him for finally letting them stretch.

Against his better judgment, he began walking towards Star's room. It was stupid and honestly a bit creepy but he needed to walk around for a while and he was always raised to be a good host. Even to girl's that tried to kill him a little over 24 hours ago.

Marco was surprised when he found Star's door wide open and was greeted with a picturesque moment.

Star was turned away from him, blanket covering her body as her arms laid in front of her and exposed to the chill air. The nearby light from the planet bathed her in a bluish glow making her look unearthly. Her breathing was soft and from what he was able to tell, she seemed to be smiling in her sleep.

Marco quietly made his way into the room, reaching to pull blanket over her arms when Jackie flashed into his mind, the dull ache of the knife wound returning to his shoulder.

He let his hand drop, trembling and shaking uncontrollably.

Carefully, he took steps out of the room, stopping only to close the door.

He stared at the door, a million emotions running through his entire being.

"She'll just try to kill you" he muttered softly to himself "They always do..."

Marco shook his head, making his way to the cockpit and trying to make himself as comfortable as he could.

"Captain?" the dull robotic voice of onboard computer called to him "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well it is midnight, galactic standard day the 13th of your month October

"Wait...it's the 13th?!"

"Yes" The computer "I am currently reminding you of the event you have planned for today at Earth time noon."

"Shit, shit shit" Marco began whispering "How far is it?"

"if you start flying now, you'll make planet fall by 10 a.m. Earth time."

Marco frantically searched through the dozens of secret compartments, his panic subsiding when he found himself staring at a thick, unassuming brown package that the peacekeepers did not manage to find.

"Okay, reroute course towards the planet Eden" Marco ordered, powering up the ship and preparing for flight.

"The planet Eden" The voice told him "is the Federation capital. As you have just escaped from Federation jail, it is unwise for you to head there."

"Well the Black Flare attacked the station. Might be a while before they know I've escaped. Besides I know ways in and this is important..sooo...captain override."

"Override accepted, and I must remind you to buy fuel when we arrive. The peacekeepers did not refuel your ship they impounded it."

Marco shook his head "Of course they didn't. And I need a hyperdrive too. More and more expenses. Alright let's go ship. To Eden!"

The ship roared to life, moving across the vast emptiness of space while Marco thought to himself "Star is going to totally kill me"


	5. Marco's girl

Hello fanfiction, Mr.E here after so long. thank you for every review, favorite and follow. they make me so happy and i am so thankful for them.

a special thanks to finn- i am really happy you enjoyed it. sorry for the long wait.

Fabio- yes! made you laugh! makes me happy and chuckling too haha. I do it because it is a good thing to laugh once in a while. I am really glad you enjoyed every scene i tried to paint with words. yes skin colored tape the rarest among the ex machinas haha yeah but oh well, its details or proper grammar and i say down with proper grammar! haha have an awesome day and sorry for the wait.

Lupus- starco granted request for wink wink possible since this is another story and i dont have to worry about its rating affecting the rest. I am sorry for the wait but it is here! Really? i didnt notice any typos and dont usually have them. missing words and spelling mistakes? totally. typos? not so much. if you could give me a few examples, i would greatly appreciate it. please enjoy the story

and of course miss pineapples- of course i would mention you! you left me a review, its the least i can do! :) haha that line was too much fun to write since i actually said that to my friend when we were competing over something. Haha yes Marco is a complete bad ass though it is hard to challenge chris pratt. I have such a man crush on him. he's so cool and funny.

Sorry for the lack of updates. i decided to focus on my there's always a star story while fixing up the storylines for this one, marco vs the world and starco academy but I am back and ready to give you more outer space goodness.

So some minor notes _this means a song and singing_ the song in question is called Wanderer by Dion and the Belmonts because I've been playing too much fallout 4.

So that's about it. so sorry for the wait, please enjoy, thank you for all your support and I own nothing! now let's get back to our favorite trouble making duo.

* * *

Star knew it must've been late in the day telling how she could hear the chaotic sounds of life echoing dully outside of the ship, the excited chattering of various beings communicating in various languages, tones and octaves clued her in that Marco had indeed found safe haven with his criminal associates.

"Though I don't feel very safe among thieves, murderers and general lowlifes" Star whispered to herself, allowing the annoyance to drip into each biting word she spoke to herself.

She mentally chastised herself for sleeping with the door open, letting the false sense of security and camaraderie dull her guard as Marco managed to charm her with his sliver tongue.

He was a thief, he was not to be trusted even if he busted her out of jail, gave her shelter on his ship, let her set the code lock combination to her own room and came into her room in the middle of the night, checking up on her and almost becoming a good host by almost covering her freezing arms with a blanket before slinking away and closing the door for her.

Star could feel her cheeks redden at the idea how close she could feel Marco's fingers hover by her bare arm.

Star hadn't actually been sleeping, too wired and alert to really fall asleep and when she heard his footsteps echoing loudly down the corridor, she shut her eyes and pretended to be peacefully snoozing but her body was tensed and prepared to attack Marco when he no doubt reached for her wand to disable her.

But he didn't reach for the wand, he didn't try to take away her only means of defense, instead reaching to simply tuck her in before stopping short for some reason.

No doubt he noticed that she hadn't really been sleeping and decided to back off before she had to do something logical like break his fingers.

Star shook her head, repeating the manta "He is not to be trusted. He is not to be trusted" in the back of her mind.

Star blinked, unsure if her well trained ears were picking up what sounded like the faint twang of a guitar, some sort of rockish style of music filling the air, a loud humming singing along poorly to a piece of well crafted and timed sound.

Star slowly roused from her comfortable position on the bed, trying not to frown at her outfit. She already spent 2 days wearing it but she didn't have any other clothing and she doubt Marco had some sort of washer or refresher in this hunk of junk or if she would like to use it.

Star stepped out onto the hall, wincing when her bare feet made contact with the icy cold, smooth panel flooring of the ship.

" _Ooooh, Well I'm the type of guy who will never settle down, where pretty girls are, well you that I'm around."_

Star peered towards the cockpit only to find it empty, a pillow and folded up blanket set neatly on the co-pilot's seat.

" _I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same. I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name._

Star shifted uneasily. Marco didn't sleep in the cockpit, did he? He said he had another bed somewhere on the ship and she doubt such a lowly seat would be worthy for a world 'classy' thief as Marco Diaz. Star knew he would lie about some things but she would've never believe a bed would be one of those subjects.

" _They call me the wanderer, yeah the wanderer, I roam around, around, around."_

Star began glance around, trying to pinpoint the source of the music but it bounced randomly throughout the near empty ship, the acoustics just overlapping with itself as the song began listing a series of female names that the singer evidently had relationships with. Though Rosie seemed to be the most important as the singer apparently had her name printed on his chest which he would proudly show to anyone who asked.

Star made her way towards the back, trying to remember what was where in the brief tour Marco gave her the previous night. Now that she stopped and thought about it, she knew there was a refresher room in the back and there was no doubt that's where Marco was.

Star tried to resist the urge to tap along with the catchy, scratchy sounding Saxophone as she inched closer to where she believed Marco to be.

" _Oh well, I roam from town to town. I go through without a care"_

"That sounds like the idiot" Star chuckled to herself, making her way past the eating area and kitchen of the ship

" _And I'm happy as a clown, with my two fists of iron but I'm going nowhere."_

"I don't know about that Marco" Star giggled "I'm sure you can get some sort of job being a clown. I hear warpigs are very fond of trampling them."

Star tried to stifle her laughter when she turned around the last corner and felt her eyes drop out of her sockets, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Marco was in the bathroom (More commonly known as a refresher), peering closely at his reflection in the mirror as he quickly began tying a jet black tie around his white collared shirt. Star hadn't realized until she spotted Marco mouthing some words into the reflective surface that the humming she had been hearing was absent and replaced with a near perfect harmonious overlap of voices between Marco and the lead singer.

Marco was no longer wearing his plain white t-shirt and red jacket. He now wore a black 3 piece business suit (composed of jacket, slacks and vest) complete with perfectly matching and kept loafers. His light brown hair was no longer a wild mess but rather combed sideways neatly, some sort of gel slicked all over his hair and keeping it in place as he checked his face in the mirror, a pair black thick frame glasses making him seem like another person all together. A respectable, honest person rather than a criminal thief.

Marco caught sight of the stunned Star, light brown meeting blue pupils. Marco smugly shot a grin her way, still singing as he turned to face her.

" _Oh yeah I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around"_

Marco entered the common area, gesturing at himself with a motion that screamed "Impressive ain't I?". Star felt her blush worsen, opting to glare instead of answering the young man.

" _I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town"_

Star couldn't believe Marco began to dance right there and then as the song went on

" _And when I find myself a fallin' for some girl"_ Star tried to will her cheeks to cool

when Marco shot her a suggestive wink _"I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world."_

"What is all this?" Star shouted over the ship's speakers blaring the song throughout every room.

"It's called singing and dancing" Marco teased, shooting an almost perfectly convincing look of confusion Star's way "You _have_ heard of such things, yes?"

Star pouted angrily "Yes I have heard of singing and dancing"

"Have you ever done them?"

Star scoffed "I don't have time for such things."

"Soooo" Marco said with a mischievous smile "What I'm hearing is you don't know how"

"I totally know how to..."

Star realized the trap too late as Marco gripped her hands tightly, using one to twirl her in a circle, the other prepped to catch her in case she fell.

Star pulled away from Marco spinning, still feeling the momentum of his actions as she broke free from his gasp, her face stuck between being appalled and joyful.

Marco shrugged, snapping his fingers. A moment later the music ceased.

"Don't ever do that again" Star threatened, imagining every sort of dagger being thrown directly into the thief's chest.

Marco shrugged nonchalantly "Suit yourself princess, don't have fun."

"Don't call me princess and I never said I don't..."

"So" Marco interrupted "Telling by your shock stare, I look pretty good huh?"

Star turned her head, trying to keep her flushing skin under control "You actually look like a pretty decent being. Too bad clothes can't change the inside of a person."

Marco shrugged "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words leave psychological wounds that never heal. Well if your opinion actually mattered, they would."

Star shook her head, trying not to eye Marco in his new outfit "So where are we hiding out? The Scum Bucket? Stabbington? The Black Pit?"

Marco shook his head "psst, those places are shit."

Star's eyebrow lifted a half inch or so "Isn't that the point of those criminal hideouts? To be so shitty no decent person comes around?"

Marco gave Star a suspicious look, his gaze searching for something in hers.

"What? stop looking at me! I know I'm pretty but..."

"How do you know about those hideouts? They're not exactly on the map for assassin's and wandering mercs or whatever you are."

Star gulped, clenching her fists tightly. How could she be so stupid? Of course he would pick up on those names. He must've hid out at each at least once in his lifetime and their secretive nature made it very strange when anyone else mentioned their existence.

"I did have a life before you, you know" Star shot back, hoping her sharp tone would cease any more inquiries in this line of questioning.

Marco didn't look convinced but he also looked like he wasn't going to be picking a fight any time soon.

His smile returned but Star noticed how fake it was, nearly genuine to the untrained and unassuming eye.

"In any case, I took us to the one place they would never find us. Eden."

Star could feel her heart slowly chugging to a stop as she tried to stop her body from shaking. She was half expecting the Nova corps and peacekeepers to be pouring out of the vents in the ship, Marco having called them to turn her in for the reward money.

"ARE YOU FRAKKING CRAZY?!" Star screamed, cursing herself for leaving her wand in the other room.

"Wow, we got cussing out of your highness." Marco muttered before finding Star holding onto his suit tightly, a blazing fury in her eyes "Hey, watch the suit!"

"Did you rat me out Marco?" Star asked, venom and killing intent dripping from each syllable.

"Umm, no" Marco said slowly, waiting for Star to release him from her death like grip.

Star did let go after a moment or too, stepping away from him but her body clearly ready to strike him down at the first sign of betrayal.

"Why..." She spoke slowly, keeping her anger in check "the hell are we on the Federation capital!?"

"Because I have business here and it is the safest place at the moment."

Star's eyes narrowed in disbelief "You have..."

"Look, it will be days before the Federation figures out what happens" Marco explained, pressing down on the newly created creases on his suit "They have to conduct an investigation, piece together what exactly went down, figure out who is missing, who was killed etc. etc."

Star relaxed visibly if not internally, Marco's logic making sense in a sort of omg he's actually put some thought into this plan kind of way.

"So there's no need to freak out" Marco told her "We will only be here for a few hours. I already refueled the ship and since you and I are going to be working together for a while..."

"A _short_ while" Star spat.

"A short while" Marco repeated "I figured you could use this."

Star caught the object easily, not even flinching at the sight of a bag sailing through the air towards her.

She carefully opened the bag, still wondering if Marco was about to drug her or knock her out with sleeping powder or something.

Instead, she found handfuls of thin, plastic cards with varying amounts written on their surface.

Star peered dubiously towards Marco, unsure why he would give her this.

"Credits." Marco told her "Money? So you could buy clothes or swords or whatever you like"

Star said nothing, eying the currency carefully like it was some sort of trap.

"Look, I'm going to be gone for a while. You can stretch your legs and buy some clothes or something or stay here. I don't care. It's almost noon Earth time and I am running late and I really need to go" Marco told her, strolling over to the ramp and casually pressing the exit button.

Star tensed, prepared to fight off waves of Nova corp officers only to find an empty space where she expected enemies, people and beings running and bustling through the crowd spaceport, not at all paying attention to her or Marco.

"See ya Star and please, for the love of whatever you consider holy, don't get into trouble." Marco pleaded, taking his leave and disappearing into the thick crowds of people.

Star peered cautiously at the credit bag in her hands. Well she could use some fresh air...and this was free money...

"I'm only going shopping because I don't want to wear the same clothes for however long this takes" Star muttered to herself, carefully making her way into the spaceport, still weary of a trap that she was certain had been laid for her.

* * *

Star cheerfully made her way back into the ship, the ramp lowering for her and rising on its own, clothing bags in hand with a cute new outfit on her person.

She changed out of her cute blouse-like dress with the little purple octopus into a seafoam green dress with a patch of rainbow colors in the center, her devil horn headband still tucked onto of her now properly washed hair (She might've taken a spa day with Marco's money). She bought several new outfits and personal hygienic things.

Marco may have been a dirty, no good thief but he did have some serious money. Not as much as Star was used to but still enough to keep a moderating Star happy.

Star quickly placed the newly acquired things into her room, laying down comfortably on the bed before the dull, lifeless ambiance of the ship began to overtake her.

Without Marco, it was pretty quiet, the low humming of the ship's electrical wiring the only sound keeping the young girl company.

Star frowned, glancing towards the digital clock built directly into the space above the doorway, the time now reading 2 p.m. Earth time which meant it was 24 G.S time. Silly earth and their simple 24 hour clock. Such an uncivilized culture.

Star wondered for a brief moment if Marco was from Earth given his obsession with all things Earthly. Of course she dispelled such an idea at once. Travel to and from Earth was prohibited by the great Spatax Empire, the only true legal rival to the Federation and it was something the Spatax upheld with rigorous fervor.

Star sat up, her mind wandering to too many things. She needed a distraction and she needed one now.

Star rose to her feet once more, taking a quick stroll down to the cockpit to see if she could figure out the truth behind Marco's sleeping arrangements.

Star sat in the pilot seat, looking out onto the sea of countless beings moving about the spaceport, the towering multicolored buildings filling the skyline. She absentmindedly braided her hair, wondering what was Marco up to exactly and where there was a pillow and blanket on the seat next to her.

"Hello Miss Butterfly, do you require assistance?" a male robotic voice called from the dashboard, startling an unaware Star.

Star yelped loudly, climbing onto the seat as much as she could, her hand raised in defense, ready to fend off whatever decided to disturb her.

"My" The robotic voice said with a hint of amusement "You Mewnians are a jumpy lot aren't you?"

"Who said that?" Star asked, looking all around for any sign of the person "Show yourself or I will begin to strike the air! I know you're invisible!"

"Actually, I am a computer."

Star peered forward, finally noticing the fish bulb lens on the ceiling above her, a small circular camera zooming and focusing on her.

"Oh.." Star sheepishly replied, easing into her seat "I...I didn't notice."

"Most people don't. I am the Automatic User Terminal Overseer or you may call me Auto."

"Otto?"

"No, no Auto, with an A." Auto explained "It is a common mistake but one I get tired of immensely."

"So. You're like the ship's A.I?"

"No" Auto said with an exasperated sigh "I am the A.I. In charge of the A.I. I make sure the ship runs smoothly and assist my user in any way they need."

"And how do you know my name?"

"Captain Diaz put your records into my files" Auto answered

"And how did you know I am Mewnian?" Star questioned, curious how Marco could've guessed.

"I simply studied your features. Your hearts, your hair structure, eyes among other subtle features led me to conclude as such. Is this information correct?"

Star stared distrustfully towards the fish lens "And why do you need to know?"

"Medical reasons as well as food preferences, specific temperatures to make you comfortable, translations, things of the sort" Auto said "After all, given to your similarity to humans, it would be quite easy to be mistaken for one though as a Mewnian, if you required any serious medical treatment, I must have the proper antiseptic prepared."

"Then yes I am Mewnian" Star told Auto.

"Very good. Now is there anything I can help you with?"

"Wait, last night I heard Marco talk to another voice. More stiff, computery than you."

"Oh, that is Corrine. She takes over the night shift. She likes to play up the whole mindless robot bit."

Star mouthed after Auto "Night shift?"

"Now Miss Butterfly, how may I help you? You seem terribly bored."

"So...wait.." Star rose her hand to stop Auto from talking "Are you program to take orders from me?"

"Well sort of miss. There are a set of orders and files Captain Diaz has authorized for you to freely ask for and view. I'd say about 80% of my databanks are at your disposal."

Star was surprised Marco would go as far as add her as a user for computer use.

"Makes me wonder where Marco is" Star said outloud, more to herself than Auto.

"I can answer that!" Auto replied cheerfully "He is currently scheduled for a lunch date at Sapphire Rocket, a wonderful cafe not too far from here. It has 4 stars on Kelp!"

"A lunch date?!" Star shouted, rising to her feet. Marco was risking their lives and freedom for some date?!

"Yes, it is about 3 blocks to the east from here, on the left side of the street."

"A lunch date?!" Star repeated incredulously.

"Yes I believe I just said that." Auto replied, unaware what emotions were filling Star.

"With who!?"

"My records do not have a name" Auto told the increasingly angry young girl "I only have her list as Marco's girl."

"Marco's girl?!" A surge of righteous anger and slight envy filled Star, these mixture of emotions propelling the young girl towards the exit ramp in a furious hurry.

"Oh do tell Captain Diaz that I will need a tune up soon." Auto called after the departing girl.

* * *

Star found him, sitting at some table under some stupid umbrella outside of the fancy cafe, still well dressed, looking over the menu, no doubt waiting for his date to arrive.

Star stomped up to him, wand clutched tightly in her hands and unaware of the looks she was gathering. She was going to kill him, she was going to KILL HIM! She was not going back to jail because Marco wanted a booty call!

Marco could hear the quiet, hushed murmurs of the cafe patrons all around him. He chuckled to himself, his experience allowing to deduce that some two timing sleaze ball was about to be caught by their significant other and create a massive scene.

Marco jumped when Star slammed her hands onto the table, pure hatred and loathing in her eyes.

"Star?" Marco whispered uncertainly, a panic look slowly developing on his face "Star, what are you doing here? You have to go!"

"NO!" Star snarled, her grip tightening around the wand's handle "I cannot believe you are risking everything we've done for some sort of rendezvous with your girlfriend!"

"Star" Marco began "this is not what it looks like, I..."

"am sitting down, waiting for your booty call! Seriously?!"

Marco could feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment at the sounds of chuckling and barely held in laughter directed towards him.

"Star" Marco said, his voice firm but also tight "This is not the time. It is not what you think. I need you to leave right now or so help me I will.."

"Do nothing!" Star huffed, taking a seat from a nearby table and pulling it Marco's. She sat down on it, glare on her face, a frown on her lips.

"I am not leaving Marco until I give your 'girl' a piece of my mind."

Marco opened his mouth to answer when another voice called to him "What's going on?"

Star turned, prepared to chew out this girl so bad that Marco would be forced to take them off planet right away. Too bad she couldn't form words when she saw who Marco was meeting.

It was a young human girl about 15 years old with long, light brown hair with a red bow sitting on one side of her head. She stared quizzically at Star with one purple and one light blue iris. She wore a school uniform of a blue blazer with a white collared shirt, a long knee length skirt with knee high socks and loafers

Marco tried to keep his face calm, his eyes closing in annoyance "Hi honey."

Star couldn't speak, couldn't believe that Marco and this girl...were...were...she felt her stomach groan unhappily at the mere idea that...that...

"I'm sorry I'm late. Private school decided to hold me hostage for a bit longer than usual" the young girl apologized, taking a seat across from Marco "I am not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all" Marco said with a false cheer "my friend here was just leaving, right Star?"

Star said nothing, still trying to stop her stomach from throwing itself out of her body.

"A friend? Would you like to join us for lunch? I would love to hear how you know my dad."

Star felt like a train hit her full force upon hearing the word "D-dad?"

It was Marco's turn to shoot daggers at Star, his face happy for appearances only "Star Butterfly, meet Melody Diaz. My daughter."


	6. Melodic Aria, Diaz Duet

Hello fanfiction, Mr.E here. Thank you for every like, favorite and review. they mean the world to me.

a special thanks to finn- yep he's a father and now you're about to find out how.

SonicElite: i know right?

Fabio- haha right Marco's got a kid and man did Star jump to the worst conclusion. HAPPY BIRTHDAY man am i late. Sorry it took so long, personal reasons but it's here and you shall find out.

Lupus: buzz, buzz is that you? spanish guitar ready? thank you for your kind words. good thing we have back up brains. enjoy this next chapter.

Romantic sloth: yeah i had to piece it back together. don't think i got them all. sooo many missing pieces.

smitty theroies- Right? i wondered who was that bear myself. haha right? i can't wait for Marco to meet SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER but then again if mr. knife happens...feel conflicted. so far no one else has mentioned it.

guest: It's on marco's tape so soon.

misspineapples: hiya! sorry i was dealing with a loss in the family but it's all good now. I dunno about best but he is very talented. haha no worries.

Sorry about the whole longer than expected leave of absence. i had a loss in the family and i wanted to write something cheerful and this part is...cheerful but also sad but also hopeful so yeah nova vs got written instead but im good, im back and so is guardians

so quick recap, marco and star are on eden, federation capital and worst place for two recently escaped convicts to be. Marco goes out, Star finds out from AUto the ai on the ship about his date, goes to confronts him about his booty call, gets shocked when its his daughter.

caught up? awesome

so basically this part has this :( tragic origin story. very sad, very very sad but also happy, joking and cheerful with a hopeful message at the end. you have been warned. _this means flashback_

now on with the story. thank you so much for everything, i own nothing and enjoy!

* * *

Star tried to sink into her chair as best as she could, the happy chattering of the other members of their little party table hinting that she indeed succeeded at not drawing any attention to herself.

She felt her pale cheeks flush in embarrassment, the overwhelming desire to simply vanish into thin air growing each passing second.

Star had never felt so mortified in her life and that's saying something. She has done some pretty horrifyingly embarrassing things in her life but the fact this simple misunderstanding, this mistake, this poor use of assumption really took the cake. Even the time where she had to distract a Xanderian prince while her father and his henchmen broke into said prince's vault hadn't been as bad as this at least then she knew she would never see the guy again, for the foreseeable future, Marco Diaz was her business associate and partner in crime at the moment.

The entire cafe had gone silent after Star's outburst and Melody's arrive but she knew they were still watching them carefully like some sort of real life soap opera, the occasional stifled giggle and snickering made it obvious they were.

Marco let out a cheery laugh as Melody told her father about how this boy, a Gene Cooper who was a well known play boy, attempted to flirt with her and charm her out of her skirt.

"And what did you do?" Marco asked curiously, the grin encompassing every inch of his face.

Melody gave him a mischievous smile "I gave him the Scary Mary Special."

Marco let out a snort, his laughter becoming so uncontrollable that he began choking, his face glowing with a bright red tint as he switched between snorts and coughing.

"You didn't!"

Melody nodded "I did. Still hasn't found all the fire ants."

Marco pounded on the table with his open palm, head arched back as a new series of chuckles escaped his throat.

Star watched both Diaz's carefully, the strange picture painted before her slowly starting to make sense.

Star tried to piece together how they were father and daughter. Marco was about 25ish years old and Melody looked 15, coming up on 16. Physically it would be quick impossible for the two to be a family. Unless Marco had a thing for Asaris (which given the little she knew about the man was a strong possibility), they shouldn't be so close in age. Their dynamic was also strange. While Melody did treat and respect Marco like a father, there were some conversation pieces and subjects that would be more appropriate for friends than a father figure.

Also there were some aspects of Melody that seemed... _off._ For one her eyes. One was a light blue and while Heterochromia wasn't uncommon in the galaxy, she's never known any being to possess purple irises. Her skin tone was also strange. She was pale but not pale from lack of sun, just pale. A paler skin color of Marco and Star could swear she had gotten slightly more pale in her presence. Maybe she was feeling unwell and pushing herself to meet with her father. Given how the two were talking and how much information Melody was providing, it was clear that Marco's visits were rare.

"That's also awesome" Marco finally managed to stop his laughter, taking large gulps of air to replenish his dwindled supplies "I am so proud of you"

Melody beamed proudly and it was with her cheeky smile that Star saw the family resemblance between them.

"And how's school?" Marco asked casually, flagging down the waiter for more water and an update on their meal.

"Pretty good. Getting straight 10's in all my classes, getting an award for it next week!"

Marco clapped his hands excitedly motioning at Melody, with a goofy "Hey! Congrats! I am so proud of you honey."

Melody's smile was tight "Thanks. I wish you could be there..."

Star held her breath, Melody's sorrow filled voice with a disappointed edge making the feel the air thick with awkwardness, surely even Marco felt...

"I know but who knows, maybe I'll manage to sneak back in time to see you."

Star gasped at Marco's impolite social cue He did not just say that. He did not just say the truth, he didn't even apologize for his inability there for his child. What kind of second rate, loser father is...?

"Don't, I don't want you getting in trouble"

Star whipped her head towards Melody, an understanding gleam in her eyes despite the disappointment. Did she knew what Marco really did for a living? How he was able to afford to send her to some fancy private school?

"Oh, by the way" Marco switched subjects with no effort, reaching into his suit interior pocket "I've got 3 months of tuition here along with your grocery money and some extra for fun actives."

"Dad" Melody replied with a whine, not even batting an eye at the suspicious brown package slipped over the table to her waiting hands, putting into her bag for safe keeping "I don't have time for fun. mid-terns are coming up and..."

"You need to make sure you don't burn yourself out." Marco countered, a stern look gracing his face for the first time since they arrived. Now he looked every bit the father to this fledgeling young girl "If you don't have fun, you won't be mentally rested to take on the world's challenges."

"Yes dad."

"Take that boy out on a date. What's his name? Sal.."

"Dad!" Melody looked adorable with her pink cheeks and terrified stare.

"No that's not it, Marky?"

"DAD!" Melody repeated, looking more and more appalled and embarrassed with word that came tumbling out of Marco's mouth.

"I remember, Silas!"

Melody covered her face in shame, muffle screams of angry barely heard over the commotion of the cafe.

"What?" Marco shrugged, thanking the waiter as he brought both the drinks and their group's food of Pesto Chicken Sandwiches (Star was surprised at how civil Marco was despite her intrusion. He was even okay paying a bit extra for Star to enjoy an ice tea and getting her a sandwich.)

Melody gave him the most bloody murder glare Star had ever seen come from someone so young. She could feel her skin crawl at the intensity of it. She didn't understand how Marco just sat there, calmly eating his sandwich under her piercing, soul shattering gaze.

"He's right there" She muttered with a tight panic, covering her face once more.

Marco turned around only to find a wide sliver eyed teen staring at them in disbelief, his long mid-night blue hair wavy and messy as he nervously played with the school uniform's collar.

"Hey!" Marco happily waved to Silas.

"DAD!"

"My daughter isn't listening to me" Marco continued, completely ignoring Melody's pleas "She's going to work herself to death."

"Y-yeah" Silas timid voice replied "She's a hard worker. Gets amazing grades."

"I know right?" Marco nodded in agreement "but she needs to learn how to relax. Mind going with her to a movie?"

Melody eyes bulged out of her sockets, equal parts of terror and fury circulating in her mismatched eyes.

Silas tucked at his collar again, cheeks blazing "I'd like too but she's a bit busy with homework and and...you know being smart."

Melody shouted at once "I don't mind going with you!" her courage failed and she tried to shrink back into her seat "I-I mean if you want to...and if you don't have anything better to..."

"AWESOME!" Marco sly grin infuriated both Star and Melody as Silas looked like someone made his day "We'll go sometime next week, after finals? Is that okay with you?"

Melody could do nothing except nod in agreement, burying her head into the table as Silas happily waved goodbye before walking into the closed cafe door, chuckling anxiously , motioning the door and trying to wave it off before rushing inside.

"You suck!" Melody snarled.

"I got you a date" Marco shot back "You're welcome."

"Oh daddy got his daughter a date. That doesn't make her look like a loser at all!"

"No I didn't. we were talking in a public area nearby your school and the person we happened to be discussing was here."

"Dad..."

"Are you really giving me crap for helping you out? I'll remember to tell my grandkids how grateful they should be given how much their mother actively tried to shoot her own chances of love in its foot"

"Oh yeah" Melody replied haughtily, a knowing gleam in her eye "I can't wait to tease them about you and grandma Jackie!"

Jackie? Was that Marco's girlfriend? Looked like Star had some more teasing ammo to use against Marco. This was going to be fun despite the disappointment flowing through her heart...why was she disappointed? She didn't even like the guy.

The playful jab was met with silence, charged with deeply rooted and negative emotions.

Star turned to see Marco's face still, his trademark grin vanishing from it completely. There was no playful look in his eye, no cheerful happy go luck smile, just a lost, dazed gaze.

Marco said nothing, trying not to let the sadness overwhelm him. He instinctively touched his wounded shoulder, phantom pains tingling through it like the knife had been freshly plunged within once more.

Melody shifted guilty at her father's quietness "Oh...I thought...did something happen? I...I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Melody" Marco said calmly, all mirth and life out of its tone "you didn't know. It...it didn't work out..."

"Dad, I'm so so sorry. I didn't...I...I thought she was the one..."

"yeah" Marco muttered softly "me too."

Marco took a large bite his sandwich, chewing slowly as to prevent himself from talking.

Star and Melody followed Marco's example, too shell shocked from this strange and unusual behavior from the man. Star would've never guessed there was a deeply etched pain lingering his past, one he clearly wasn't over. One that happened recently given how Melody didn't even know about the break up. And given Marco's criminal background, she had a feeling about how Jackie decided to break up with him given how he automatically reacted hearing her name, that strange touching his shoulders revealing more than he knew.

The trio finished their food in the silence, respecting Marco's wishes for a moment.

"So." Marco began uneasily, his voice far from steady but the playful edge slowly coming back "Melody."

"So who is she?" Melody gestured to Star

Marco had been floored and caught off guard for the second time in as many minutes.

Marco opened his mouth, closed it when an answer failed to come out. He opened it once more only to shut it again once nothing had rolled out.

"I am his business partner" Star jumped, eying Marco carefully. She didn't know what stories he feed Melody but it was clear she deeply respected and loved the person she thought her father was. Poor girl had no idea how dirty those credits in her bag really we...

"So are you another thief, bodyguard, hitwoman? Whatcha doing with my dad?"

Star's jaw fell open as Melody casually took a drink of water, never taking her questioning stare off of Star's face.

"I...I'm sorry?"

"I know what my dad does" Melody explained "I know where the money comes from and no matter how many times I tell him that I want to be a part of his..."

Marco's face narrowed in disagreement and anger "We are not discussing this again."

"I know that he wants what's best for me...given our relationship."

Star looked back and forth between the two Diaz's, searching for what Melody's cryptic response meant.

"And what does your mom think of this?"

"She's dead" Melody said flatly "So is my dad."

Star turned to Marco for an explanation but Marco said nothing, not wanting to upset his daughter by telling someome who was paramount to a complete stranger her life story.

"It's okay dad." Melody told Marco with a heart warming smile "I trust her and besides it was the best day of my life."

Marco cleared his throat, wishing there was some way of telling Melody that Star was not to be trusted, that their partnership was only temporary but at the same time he knew he couldn't deny her this request. Melody didn't warm up to people so easily and she was a really good judge of character so there must've been something good about Star.

"It was 8 years ago..." Marco started quietly, not wanting the whole world to hear Melody's story "I was about 17..."

* * *

" _Well fuck you too!" a 17 year old Marco shouted at the top of his lungs, picking his head from a nasty tasting puddle, the icy cold rain blanketing the city and himself in a freezing downpour._

 _The burly alien bouncer simply shook his head, his rock like skin granting him some protection from the torrent "What the frakk you going on about? What the frakk is fuck?"_

" _Nothing shit head!" Marco angrily shouted, trying to hold back the groan of disbelief when the bouncer stared at him and walked away._

" _Note to self, aliens don't know what the word shit or fuck means" Marco nodded in content._

 _Marco squinted his eyes, trying to shield them from the relentless downpour that made him feel like he was in the middle of a hurricane rather than a common shower storm on Eden. Seriously how could anyone walk in this weather? He couldn't even breath properly since every time he opened his mouth, it was 95% water and 2% air with a hint of some foul tasting smell that he could **actually** taste making up the reminding 3%. _

_Marco clutched his black jacket closed, trying to ignore how many degrees his body heat must've dropped in the 5 minutes of watery exposure since he was forcibly expulsion from the building. When that ugly crap of a bouncer came strolling up to him, he was sure they had found out about his card counting and were ready to break a couple of fingers, legs...bones...maybe an organ or too. He hadn't been expecting to be kicked out of the premises for simply forgetting to put the toilet seat down. Seriously if he got tossed out for that social cue, he hated to see what would happen if they found out he'd been cheating. Best to move on by before they figured it out._

 _Marco had been in space for about 9 years now, having been kidnapped at a very young age. He was taken in by a group called the guardians but he wasn't really fond of their Han Solo, look out for only me style. Plus they were a big group. Like they got rotated out and new members came in all the time. Hard to keep track of who was who and they were the worst set of liars, always coming up with similar but different origins on how their got to where they were. It was really annoying for someone trying to keep track of it all._

 _He left them about 2 years ago and had been making his way up the criminal underbelly at a fairly decent pace. He wasn't a big time player like the Red Dust and Black Flare empires but he did get some nice paying jobs here and there and he stole in between when work was light. Never from honest folks, life was tough enough without some street punk robbing your hard earned cash._

 _And right now he was sitting on some serious creds, enough to get him by for at least 4 months if he managed his money well._

 _Everything was coming up Marco. Assuming this 'light shower' didn't do him in. He hated to see what a heavy storm looked like._

 _He still found himself awestruck at how little people truly knew about humans. Apparently they were a rare, almost unheard species out here in space, the equivalent of a space unicorn. And the stories that came up with? Humans could breath fire, fly, become metal, turn into hulking giant monsters, could survive frozen icy temperatures for 80 years, were always born as sets of twins (that last one was very helpful to Marco) it felt weird to be considered a walking myth. Most people assumed he was Xanderian or Mewnian given his appearance and he never truly fought the claim, letting people come to their own conclusion. It was better and easier for everyone that way._

 _Marco raced through the pouring rain, trying to stop his fingers from icing over before he could reach the 4 star hotel he was going to be staying in tonight when he heard a slight whimper. It was so faint and soft that Marco thought he imagined it._

 _Until the whimper repeated, shivering and weakly echoing in the wind._

 _Marco glanced down the narrow alley, the freezing water forgotten for a moment as he debated if he should risk going down there._

 _He knew the old trick. In some nasty weather, have the youngest thug you had starts whimpering like a wounded kitty and when some innocent sap came by, rob them of their cash and knock them out. Luckily they would wake up again but sometimes some people simply disappeared when the weather cleared._

 _The whimper came again, even weaker and more pathetic sounding which wasn't too hard to achieve in this weather._

 _Marco reached for his pistol, vowing not to use it if it came down to it. Fire was usually right now, ice would kill anyone he shot it at, wind? With more natural occurring wind? Gong to Mary Poppins someone straight into the sky with that setting and electricity...in wet conditions. Just kill him now._

 _No, hopefully the gun itself would be a deterrent enough to stop any thugs from attacking._

 _The narrow space was almost too much for the thin, scrawny teen but the rain significantly lessened as he took shelter between the buildings._

 _The plop, plop, plop of his footsteps diving in and out of the puddles that lined the floor were muted by the raging sky. Trash was everywhere: Papers sailing through the air like kites, boxes structural integrity weakened to the point the were basically sludge and of course cups of drinks and food wrappers whipping around like projectiles._

 _The whimper began to slowly soften, fear laced within as Marco inched closer. The buildings pulled away from each other becoming just wide enough to make a small square area before they narrowed once more._

 _Marco frowned. The way the boxes were set up there, the fact there were a rainbow of colors in the water rushing away from him meant someone's picture was washed away, unopened and opened packages of food lined about, too purposely to have been blown here by the storm._

 _This all meant one thing. Someone lived here._

 _There was a rustling from a pile of wet, soggy clothes behind him and by pure reaction, Marco pivoted, gripping his pistol tightly in his hands._

 _"I know you're there" Marco said firmly "Come out slowly, hands up and don't try anything funny."_

" _Please don't try anything funny" Marco muttered under his mouth, trying to keep his racing calm heart._

 _For a moment, it looked like the person was going to simply try to pretend they weren't there but then the rags began shifting back and forth, slowly falling the floor in clumps as a figure rose from within._

 _Marco lowered the pistol, his eyes unable to believe what he was seeing._

 _It was a young girl, about 7 years old. She had long, stringy brown hair that looked almost black with grime. One eye a light blue with the other being purple stared at him, not fearfully but like she had been defeated. She wore a long, soppy wet sheet that she fashioned as some sort of dress, her feet were bare and caked with dirt._

 _Marco wasn't sure what to say, unsure how to respond. It wasn't some criminal looking for an easy mark. It was an orphan and giving how everything was arranged in this tiny space, he was invading her home._

 _She said nothing, holding herself as her thin arms rubbed themselves to keep her warm._

" _I...I'm sorry to bother you." the girl said in a voice so soft Marco could barely hear it over the pounding of the rain "I...I know it isn't much but...but this is my home...if...if you could please leave...I'd..."_

 _The girl let a sneeze so powerful Marco felt like it was her very life trying to escape her body._

 _Marco put the gun away slowly as not to startle the poor girl._

" _I..it's okay. I'm sorry...I did mean to...intrude" Marco said slowly, taking a step back to help the girl relax "I heard something and I thought I'd check it out."_

" _That was me" The girl admitted calmly "I was crying because my pack opener broke...I...I haven't eaten yet..."_

 _Marco bit his lip, pity tugging at his heartstrings._

" _Where are your parents?"_

" _Dead" the girl replied simply "We were on a ship seeking shelter in Eden...we were attacked..."_

" _I understand" Marco stopped her, knowing full well how the war was affecting everyone. Spartax vs the Federation. Again. They would probably sign a treaty in a few years but they always came back at each other's throats. Always._

" _Hey" Marco said slowly, taking off his jacket and offering it to the girl "I'm Marco, you?"_

 _The girl eyed the jacket carefully, wondering if it was some sort of trap_

" _I'm Melody"_

" _That's a pretty name...did you want to get something to eat? My treat."_

 _Melody looked uneasy, unsure if if she could trust Marco._

" _I...I'm too tired. Very weak. I don't think I'd make it in this weather..." Melody admitted, looking away in shame._

" _I'll carry you." Marco offered "and we can stay in a place that's a lot warmer than here."_

 _Melody paused for a moment, still wearily eying Marco's jacket before finally reaching and draping it over her shoulders_

" _Okay. You're a good guy. I can tell."_

 _I haven't been good in a long time, Marco thought to himself as he offered his hand, carrying Melody close despite her smell and allowing the young girl to wrap her arms around his neck._

* * *

 _Marco peered outside, looking at the storm that covered the city, the room dark with the only source of light coming from the outside world._

 _Melody was fast asleep on the bed, dressed in a newly purchased sweats and shirt that featured some cartoon animal show or something._

 _After they got to the hotel, Marco knew they wouldn't allow her to eat in the restaurant but he was willing to try for Melody yet given how she fought him when he reached for the door, he knew this wasn't the first time she'd been turned away._

 _He paid a little extra, got a more comfortable room for them and told her to take a bath while he ordered the food. It nearly broke his heart when she excitedly exclaimed how warm the water was and how much of it came out of the faucet. She was smart, figured everything in the first go._

 _He left her alone for a bit to buy her some clothes she could change into._

 _Her parents taught her well. Proper manners, well behaved and even spoke very elegantly. If he hadn't known where he found her, he would've guessed she was a regular kid._

 _After the fantastic dinner, they sat on the bed and watched tv, Meoldy's eyes shining when he told her she could watch as much of it as she liked. She told him how a nice man nearby often let her watch the tv in his window whenever he didn't have customers._

 _Before she fell asleep, she thanked Marco for a great day but the way she said it...she fully expected Marco to return her to her little home, to throw her back on the streets the next day._

 _Hence why Marco was staring at the window thoughtfully._

 _He couldn't send her back out there. It was cruel for any person, let alone a child._

 _She was smart, she was clever, she had so much potential that would be wasted simply because she was dealt a bad hand._

 _But he wasn't a parent. He didn't have a steady or even a safe job and he couldn't bring her into his world. It was too dangerous for her and she deserved something better. Far better than what she had now and far better than what he could offer her._

* * *

 _Marco stared at the application, his last chance to back out of this insane plan, to walk away from the only responsibility he would have in his entire life._

 _He heard Melody's giggling fill the room and he couldn't help but look at her. She was playing with some kids who also were waiting for their parents to sign the papers to make their adoption official, laughing and smiling, wowing them with her intelligence._

 _She looked cute in her pink bow and matching summer dress, the biggest smile he had ever seen gracing her face._

" _Sir, are you ready?" the woman at the counter asked him curiously, certain he was going to run away from this huge step in his life._

" _As I'll ever be" Marco said with a whisper._

 _He signed it Marco Diaz, the first time ever he had used his real name on any sort of legal document in all his time in space._

" _Now Mr. Diaz" The woman went on "We have to warn we found something very strange about your blood work."_

 _He knew it was coming but luckily Marco had always been graced with foresight._

" _It has a criminal tag right?" Marco quickly filled in "I hate when that happens. The tag actually belongs to my twin brother. I believe he changed his name from Ramon Diaz to Julio Ramirez, should be in the file."_

 _The woman watched Marco suspiciously, pulling up the file to compare this 'Julio' with his own face._

 _He was actually Ramon turned Julio but it was amazing what a change of clothes (Well kept suit), some regular glasses and some light make up could do. Add the fact that he filled out two identification forms at the same time about a pair twins meant Marco Diaz was considered a law abiding citizen even if 'Ramon' used his brother's name on occasion._

 _The woman checked Marco carefully, his face similar but just different enough from Ramon to tell them apart._

" _Sorry about that Mr. Diaz" The woman apologized._

" _It's okay, it happens all the time I'm afraid but luckily I just look a little different than my brother. More handsome I'd say."_

 _The woman laughed at his joke, unaware that he was laughing at how easy it was to get away with it._

" _Done, and done. You are now the father and guardian of one Melody Diaz."_

 _Marco felt his lips tug into a smile as Melody ran at him, jumping onto his back while excitedly shouting "Daddy!" into his ear._

* * *

"So I stayed behind a few months, took some honest and dishonest work and built her a home she could live in while I went off and got more money. She knew how to take care of herself" Marco finished up "Eventually, with that big brain of hers, she was accepted into Eden Prime Academy."

Star was speechless, the true depth of Marco's kindness mind blowing. She would've never guessed Marco was capable of such things.

"Which is why I love my dad" Melody added, shooting Marco a bright smile "And why I want him to go on dates!"

Marco groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes into the back of his head "Please, not now."

"So whats her bitch didn't work out, you still need to get out there dad!"

Marco held his tongue, trying his hardest to prevent himself from defending Jackie.

"Melody" Marco replied calmly "I don't have time to..."

"Then take Star out on a date."

Melody didn't know what was cuter: Their unified "What?!" or their matching flush.

"I..we...no" Marco tried to counter, the rare stammer in his voice "We we we we we we a...are not...just partners and...

"No way, me and him? No way!" Star yelled, eyes defensive but body language telling Melody she wasn't exactly against the idea.

"Just saying' Melody happily chuckled, thinking to herself payback dad.

Melody's watch began to vibrate, beeping loudly and catching her attention.

Marco gave her a happy smile, motioning for her to come over.

"You staying the day?" Melody asked hopefully, hugging her father as tight as she could. She might've forgotten once in a while but she truly did owe Marco so much and she truly loved her father.

"Maybe, I'll keep in touch. So far the heat's low so maybe I'll be able to visit your dorm."

"Bring Star, it be easier to blend if you have a pretty date" Melody filled in before either could interject.

Marco shot her a dirty look, knowing full well what she was doing but also aware that it would indeed be easier to travel about if he appeared to be on a date. People tended to be more respectful of couples than singleman wandering around.

"Stop learning from me" Marco stuck his tongue out, Melody matching it perfectly before waving goodbye to the pair of them.

There was a moment of silence but before Star could break it, Marco turned to her, face set in a cold manner, his voice and tone deadly seriously

"I don't care if you try to kill me" He said with a hint of finality "I don't care if you plan to backstab me and leave me for dead. I don't even care if you hand me to the police. If anything, and I mean anything, happens to my little girl and I find out that you were involved, you were the one that let it slip out that I have a daughter or whatever, I will hunt you down, staple you to a wall and burn you just enough to make sure you are in the most amount of pain possible before you bleed to death. And that is not a threat, it is a promise."

Star said nothing, completely shocked by Marco's cold tone and face. She never expected this to come from someone so happy as him.

"I..I understand" Star agreed, deciding to keep it short and simple.

"Good" Marco said with a sigh, his smile returning to his face once more as he glanced across the street, two newly arrived people taking their place opposite of him and simply talking amongst each other like two lost friends accidentally bumping into one another.

Which only meant...

"Now" He said, leaving a large amount credits on the table, the tip at least half of the meal itself (and it wasn't chump change for this kind of place) "Let's go."

"Hey, whoa!" Star managed to let out as Marco slid her arm around his and carefully walked out of the cafe, humming happily and appearing to be on a date with Star "What's the big idea?"

Marco looked at her, throwing a cocky, cheeky grin her way, his posture relaxed and calm while his eyes brimmed with affection "Easy, We've been made. we're being followed. Someone knows who we are."


	7. Our first date

Hello fanfiction, guess which story is back! Thank you for every single review, favorite and follow. they mean the world to me and make my day so much brighter no joke i have huge smiles when I read someone favorited or followed me or left me a review.

a very, very special and long overdo thank you for sonicelite: haha let's find out who they are huh? sorry for the long wait. I am really glad you enjoyed the backstory and it was not too bad of a tearjerk. i am very honored to hear that. hope you enjoy the story.

Finn- I am glad you liked it.

Godlegend- as much as you don't like them, you do need a reason to hate side characters. here's more!

Lupus- whoops sorry! hope this one doesn't distract you too much.

author smimph- haha yep it wasn't going to be a huge mystery. huh really? good to know. mutli-bear is getting work. i guess we shall what role Marco will play.

anoymins; i am happy you are proud of your child. he means well even if he doesn't like legal work.

CLM88: I hope you enjoy the rest of it when you get to it!

Miss p- haha we have a lot of problems and crushes but chris pratt is pretty awesome guy. i think so anyway. as tempting as that way, i'll save that for nova haha im glad you enjoyed it.

random human- sorry it took so long i am glad you enjoyed my stories despite the break into between. i don't mean too but life.

smitty theories- i know right.

Before i let you loose in the story, i wanted to explain why this took so long. People that read starco academy know the story but here it is. Around February, after i updated this story, i suffered a great personal loss and unfortunately for both stories, i happened to be working on Starco academy a bit but largely on Guardians when i found out. I'm good everything is great and im coping excellently but every time i came back to this story, i just couldn't finish it. the story felt like it was fighting me but in reality it was me. But here it is and i hope you still enjoy it.

Last when i left you, Marco and Star met Melody Marco's little girl and her story and now the pair is trying to lose a pair of men tracking them down. enjoy! i own nothing thank you for being patient.

* * *

Marco had a casual, almost bored look as the pair waltzed down the busy streets, very much like the picture perfect couple in love as they cruised through the occupied sounds of life surrounding them.

Or at least Marco did, maintaining a low yet perfectly natural profile was the bread and butter of his work. After all, if you can spot a thief in a crowd, chances are you were staring at a dead one.

Star, on the other hand, clearly had no such experience, her eyes glancing fearful stares to every and anyone that crossed their path, her arm tensed around Marco's, her nervous chewing on her lips obviously an age old habit.

He had no idea where the confident assassin he previously squared off against days before had gone but as much as he preferred this adorably shy normal girl, he reeeeally needed the sexy...er confident assassin to come back into play.

"So..." Marco said nonchalantly as he held on tight to Star who felt like she was about to speed away with the quickest possible haste "Since you clearly cannot act to save your life, what do you do?"

Star glared at the calm, tranquil face that was Marco Diaz. Seriously, how could he be so relaxed with the knowledge that they were being tracked down by two people that knew who they were?

"I'll have you know I act very well." Star pouted, roughly smacking Marco's arm who quickly let out a playful laugh "I act like I like _you,_ don't I?"

"You do like me sweetheart" Marco replied with a grin "You're just lying to yourself."

Star tried to suppress the flush from appearing on her face, the silent chant that Marco could not be trusted rattling loudly in her mind.

"So" Star coughed loudly, clearing her throat as a distraction "What do you mean what do I do?"

"What is your job in this big bad galaxy? What is your role in the fabric of the chaotic quilt that is the criminal underground?" Star shook her head at Marco's mock refined upper class accent.

" I'm hired muscle." Star told Marco, her heart finally returning to a slow pace "Someone needs something, they send me to go get it."

"I figured though judging by your skill, you must a bit higher on the totem pole" Marco nodded thoughtfully "you seem more like the break down the door rather than lie your way in type. You don't like pretending to be someone else huh?"

Star stayed quiet, unwilling to give Marco the satisfaction of how correct he was.

"That's okay" Marco pressed on through Star's silence "Some people just don't like lying. I get it. Not everyone wants to be someone else"

"And you Marco?" Star rudely shot back, eyes narrowing with suspicion "Like being other people?"

Marco's shrug may have appeared to be laid back but Star keenly felt a wave of sorrow and shame as Marco replied "I'd rather be anyone else but me."

Star shifted guiltily, recalling Marco's sadness when Melody accidentally brought up his ex Jackie, the lost, confused and hurt look was rather depressing to see on the happy go luck thief.

"Well." Marco went on, knocking Star out of her thoughts "It looks like they're not giving up. Really keeping a good eye on us."

Star twisted her head to glance around, hoping to catch sight of their pursuers when Marco jerked her forward, catching her with his free arm as she nearly tripped face first onto the floor.

"Honey, are you okay?" Marco asked, supplying a concerned and worried edge to his voice as he steadied Star back to her feet "You need to be more careful."

Star nodded, blushing at the wandering eyes in the crowd that fell upon her "Y-Yes sw...sweetie. I'm fine."

Marco let out a sigh of relief, quickly guiding the two back on their path before angrily whispering "Do not look around, do you want them to know we know they're following us?"

Star opened her mouth to reply when she realized he had a point. If she started trying to look around for their stalkers, they would be tipped off they had been made and rather being in the known position of trailing after the pair, they would slink away and try to ambush Marco and her somewhere less crowded. This way Marco and Star had the drop on them rather than the other way around.

"Sorry..." Star struggled to get out, the word tasting almost as bad as the sweetie she called Marco by "I'm not used to these cloak and dagger tactics."

"I know" Marco answered apologetically, giving Star a reassuring squeeze that made her heart beat wildly "But since I'm currently unarmed and I really don't want Marco Diaz to get in trouble while on Eden, I'm trying not to make a scene in such a highly public place."

Star remembered that Marco Diaz was considered to be the law abiding citizen to his rascally, criminal brother Julio, both in actuality Marco whom had forged his papers as a pair of twins. All so he could allow his daughter a chance at a crime free life.

Star didn't know what to make of Marco's nobility, the kind, selfless deed he did to offer a poor girl down on her luck a second chance at having a proper future. Part of her wondered if he was thinking of retirement, planning on coasting on Melody's future success to live a care free, simple life. Another assumed Melody was a part of a con, stolen away early on and raised to be Marco's inside man in some big, fancy company. But a quieter, hopeful recess of her mind believed Marco really just wanted Melody to have a life free of the danger and trials he possessed, to truly know a peace he could never hope to achieve. Maybe Marco wanted Melody to prepared for when he died, to be self sufficient without her father and his dirty money, to be a better person than himself.

"So you're not packing?" Star questioned, resisting the urge to turn her head backwards and find their pursuers once more.

"Of course not' Marco waved her inquiry off "Marco Diaz cannot be found with any sort of weapon. I don't need people digging too deeply into my background. How about you? Got your insanely destructive wand thingy?"

Star scoffed loudly "You do not refer to the ancient and all powerful wand of Mewni as a thingy!"

Marco let out a dejected sigh "So that's a no. Seriously you didn't bring it? I mean it looks like a toy so no one would think twice at a pretty girl like you holding it. Did you really think so lowly of me that you thought I would risk our newly acquired freedom on a booty call? Which by the way..." Marco shuddered in disgust to drive home his point.

Star flushed uncontrollably against her will, unsure why the idea of Marco on any sort of date bothered her so. He wasn't anything to her except a forced partner she sooner be rid of than associated with. Though granted there was a surprising amount of depth and sadness to him than she originally thought, that in no way made up for the fact that she was wrongly imprisoned because he took the Starco to the wrong place.

"Well" Marco pursed his lips thoughtfully, catching Star's eye and causing her to feel a bit faint when it curved into an unexpected smile "I suppose we're going to have to lure them into some less well viewed area and beat the crap out of them, learn what they know. Since I know you can fight with the wand, any chance you know some unarmed combat?"

"Of course! I am a galaxy class ass kicker!" Star answered excitedly, adorably punching and kicking the air with great enthusiasm, freeing herself from Marco for a moment to showcase her great butt kicking skills.

Marco couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his throat as the sun shined brightly on his blonde companion. Seriously there is no way this deadly, well trained assassin-like lady could be both terrifying and cute at the same time.

Marco allowed Star to show off, who unknowingly drew a sizable crowd who took in the sight of the beautiful young woman performing deadly yet equally impressive fighting forms.

Marco took a step back, disappearing into the sea of people while glancing carefully towards the reflective window showcasing the little store the paired stopped in front of. While it was not the best way to keep track of anyone, if there was one thing you could count on was the Federation's need for everything to appear the pinnacle of perfection.

Polish lifeless cities for polish lifeless people.

Marco took in the sight of the pursers across the street, two nondescript men wearing brand new, crisp business suits, just two random people who met up by chance and deciding to catch up with one another. Nothing remotely suspicious to the untrained eye. But unfortunately for Marco, he did not have the luxury of ignorance. They stopped when Star drew a crowd and they seemed to have an abnormally tame conversation for two long lost friends who 'accidentally' just ran into each other. No laughing, no jokes at good times or even affection hugs. Basic talk through and through.

The thugs didn't look too tough but Marco knew first hand that the biggest threat was the one you assumed wasn't. At the very minimum they were armed with some sort of weapon. If they were tailing the two that meant they must have something to close the gap, probably a firearm or long range stunner. Clearly a team duo, probably arrived in two different rides as not to arouse suspicion.

Marco bit his lip thoughtfully, casually glancing around while Star's cute antics enamored the crowd's attention.

Marco had nothing to fight with and hand to hand combat wasn't exactly his forte but it was Star's. He needed to close the distance between the pursers and the those that were being pursed. Guns up close were more of a liability than a help but they were still on Eden, any sort of fighting in public would only draw the wrong type of attention and Marco could not afford to be arrested with his real I.D. It was time to reverse the trap.

Marco let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms out as far as he could, his hand lightly hovering over the collar of a nearby citizen, silently muttering apologizes to unsuspecting man.

Without warning, the man found himself cutting through the crowd, stumbling on his feet as he knocked over a nearby food cart that began sailing towards the shop's display window, crashing into it at full speed and shattering the thick laser proof glass and breaking the merchandise that was on display.

Predictably, the crowd scattered, frightened and confused at the sudden disturbance. While some remain behind to help calm people down and help the man up, Marco and Star were already darting down a nearby alleyway, Star's hand clasped firmly in Marco's.

"Why are we running?!" Star shouted as Marco continued to lead the pair in a straight line "This is our chance to lose them!"

"You've never been hunted before huh?" Marco rolled his eyes mockingly "They know what we look like. They're going to be looking for us. This is our chance to find out everyone we can about _who_ is pointing them in our direction! And I don't know about you but I like to know which crime lord I'm trying to lose."

Star opened her mouth to retort before realizing he was right. There could be any number of people looking for them (Though she was pretty sure she was the one they were searching for.) and it was much easier to stay out of their backyard when you knew whose backyard you were trying to stay out of.

Star decided it was better not to say anything. No need to give Marco a big head.

Marco gave her a cheeky smile, a knowing twinkle in his eye cluing Star in that he knew he was right and he was totally going to boast about it later.

Marco rounded the corner at full speed only be shoved backwards, tripping over his own feet and momentum, dragging the helpless Star alongside him as the far wall stopped the pair, trapping them at the mercy of another pair of burly, nondescript men in suits holding two menacing laser pistols in their hands

"UGH" Marco groaned loudly, smacking his hand against his forehead "The second team! There's always a second team! Stupid Marco."

Star stared deadpanned at her forced partner in crime "Agreed, you are stupid."

"Stay still and no one gets hurt" The taller of the two thugs muttered quietly, keeping his weapon trained on Star.

"Hey that's great!" Marco replied cheerfully "I love not moving, it's like the best part of living, am I right?"

"Shut it" the other, shorter man barked angrily "Now princess, don't try anything funny."

"Whatever you say"

The two thugs stared at him in confusion, unsure why he had responded to their address to the princess.

It slowly dawned on Marco that they were not referring to him in some mocking jest.

Marco turned slowly to the deathly quiet Star who simply stood there, unmoving and facing the ground shamefully.

"Princess?" Marco asked quizzically "Princess of what?"

"That is none of your concern" The taller thug muttered "Identification card. NOW!"

"Surely this has been some sort of mix up, I..."

Marco gulped as the goon shoved his loaded weapon directly into his face, cocking back on the safety and letting the low hum of energy build up fill the alley.

"I.D NOW!"

"Okay okay, geesh. Agress much?" Marco whined as he slowly took out his wallet, gingerly handing it to them in case they mistook any sudden movement as an attack.

The shorter thug peered thoughtfully at the picture, glancing back and forth between image Marco and real Marco in an attempt to properly identify him.

Marco made a silent prayer that they didn't realize he was the one that botched the deal for the Starco even if it was totally not his FAULT! IT IS NOT HIS FAULT THAT QUALITY CONTROL WAS SO BAD THAT...

"here" The shorter thug viciously shoved Marco's wallet back into his hands "You seem to to be upstanding gent, what's say you walk that way and pretend you didn't see anything?"

Marco blinked, unsure if he was actually hearing what he thought he was hearing. Where they really letting him go? Just like that? No questions about how he looked like the thief that lost the Starco or escaped the wrath of the Black Flare criminal empire back at the Federation prison.

For a brief moment Marco was concerned they were simply going to gun him in the back when he turned to leave but he noticed they were oddly focused on Star, watching her every move like they knew what she was capable of and were more weary of her than him.

A bit insulting but comforting at the same time.

"Hey!" The taller thug snarled "What did he tell you? Go back home and forget you ever saw us."

Marco shot a sideways glance to Star. Her fingers were curled tensely and the bit of blue pupil he could see was filled with fear and pleading. Not to leave her alone, not to go away and not to forget about her.

"Sure" Marco let in the real nervousness he felt into his voice "Sure buddies, I'll get out of your way no problem!"

Marco carefully made his way past the two thugs, apologizing while avoiding eye contact with either of them and Star as he turned the corner, his echoing footsteps becoming softer and softer before disappearing into the hustle and bustle of the city.

"I knew it...I know he'd leave me..." Star muttered under her breath, hands raised in surrender as the divided attention from the goons become fully concentrated on her.

"Your father is very disappointed in you" The taller henchman shook his head in dissatisfaction "Very disappointed you decided not to go back home and instead made a pit stop on some dirt in the hole planet."

Star shrugged "Well I wanted to bring him an early father's day gift, heard he liked small, orbish things."

"Lose the sarcastic attitude, you are a lot of trouble and Toffee isn't going to be easing up on your punishment just because you're his daughter. Boss of one of the biggest organizations got to set an example. Especially from family."

Star's face was passive as her stomach churned uneasily at the thought of one of her father's punishment. Toffee was very big on loyalty and obedience and she had seen first hand what he had done to those that lacked in either subject. The horrors he inflicted on others. One of the many reasons she was trying to escape his grasp.

"Look, we're sorry princess." The smaller thug grumbled apologetically "We are just doing our job. Just make this easy on yourself and it won't be so bad."

Star scoffed, eying their guns carefully as the taller thug fished out a pair of handcuffs to place on her wrists.

"No fighting princess, don't make this..."

Star lashed out, her foot sweeping the shorter thug off his feet before she tossed herself towards the taller foe, driving her knee into his stomach and violently shoving him to the wall.

The taller thug lost the cuffs in the scuffle but still held onto his gun, raising it up and taking aim.

Star ducked under the stun flash, its paralyzing effects absorbed harmlessly into the far wall.

Star lunged at the thug, catching his midsection before driving him back with a flurry of punches to his stomach.

The taller thug groaned in pain before pushing Star away, firing another stunner bolt when she backed far enough.

Star tucked into a roll, kicking his midsection once more and sending him stumbling, forcing him to lean against the wall but before Star could follow up, she had to take cover behind some trash cans when he began unleashing a stream of stunners in every direction.

"HEY GET OFF!"

Star and the tall thug turned to see the forgotten shorter thug's arms flailing wildly, stunner after stunner shot skyward as Marco buckled on his back, his arms wrapped around the shorter man's neck as he put the man to sleep.

Star beamed inwardly, grateful Marco had not abandoned her like she thought though she ignored the small skip of her heart upon realizing this.

Star rolled out of cover, rising to her feet and trying to finish the distracted tall thug off once and for all.

The short thug howled furiously, striking Marco's knee. Marco's hold on the goon weakened but before he could recover, the short man had already smashed his fist against his belt.

There was powerful surge of energy and sound as Star and Marco were knocked off their feet, sent skidding across the ground uncontrollably.

Star moaned, weakly trying to rise to her feet but whatever the shorter man had used was making her sick and dizzy.

"Here, your hero." The tall man sneered, dumping the unconscious body of Marco in front of her.

Marco groaned in pain, slowly regaining conscious after smacking his head into the wall, his memory what happened completely wiped from his mind.

Star tried to steady her breath, angry at herself for believing these two men could be defeated so easily. If they were sent to track her down, there was no doubt they were decked with gear designed to incapacitate and docile her. After all, if they were personally sent on a mission from her father, that only meant they were very dangerous professionals.

The short man pressed his pistol against Marco's head, making a grand show about switching the setting from stun to lethal while his partner in crime whispered something into his sleeve.

"Alright" The tall man patted the short man's shoulder approvingly "The other team's on the way. Get rid of the spare and let's get going."

"No!" Star cried, trying to reach for the barrel of the gun but finding her body still much too heavy to move very far, let alone fight back and protect Marco.

"Sorry princess" The tall thug motioned to his ears "Sonic disruption. Affects the ears sense of balance, makes everything so heavy and just tiring. Couple that with mag boots and between the shockwave and very, very bad for you sound, you got one crippling attack for the unprepared. Always wear earplugs, first rule of the job. Now excuse, my buddy here has to take care of the body."

Star paled, thoughts coming back to Melody who had no idea that she was never going to see her father again. Star may not be a fan of Marco but even she could not deny how cruel it could be for a daughter to lose her _true_ father.

"Nighty, night hero" The short goon smirked, finger slowly descending on the trigger.

"I am Fergroot!"

The two thugs whirled around in time to see a thick, bendy wood colored thing slam into the shorter goon at full speed, sending him sprawling to the floor before the thing whirled around and collided against the tall man's chest, sending him smashing into the far wall like Marco before him.

Star glanced upwards to see a towering figure block the sun for a moment, some small furry thing scurrying over its body like some sort of animal.

"Er I think you killed them Ferguson" A scrawny, whiny voice told the larger figure as he scampered to the ground.

"I am Fergroot."

"I...I don't think that was light at all."

Star couldn't believe her eyes as the two came forward, two of the most unlikely saviors anyone could ask for.

The taller of the two was a larger talking...well tree. With thick branch limbs, random leaves spouting across his body, a pudgy friendly face with an unusual orange mop of 'hair' on his...skull?

The talking, smaller companion was a small, racoonish squirrel like creature with puffed out and fluffy fur, a pair of glasses in front of his eyes with strange armor and a very menacing looking rifle on his back.

Star struggled to move but the effects of the sonic attack were slow in wearing off. She could feel her body lighten with each passing second but until then, she was at the complete mercy of the small fuzzball and his talking tree.

The Raccoon Squirrel thing approached Marco, sniffing the air around him while poking his still sleeping form. Then, without warning, roughly gripped his hair and lifted his face for a better look, taking a moment to scan his facial expression with his hand held device.

"This might be him Ferg, fits the profile! Heard he has a twin so we'll just have to make sure. Tag him and bag him."

"Hey!" Star cried out, glaring at the little creature "Who do you think you are? That is my friend and he is a law abiding citizen."

"I'm Alfonzo and you say law abiding citizen, I say wanted bail jumper." The meekness was gone when the creature talked business, his claws hovering over his rifle in a threatening manner.

Before either party could react, the two nondescript suits that trailed Star and Marco barreled into the alleyway, not packing peashooters like their fallen comrades but rather some nasty looking armament that looked like it could shred a room in seconds.

Marco groggily moaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as his body strained to move even an inch.

"What happened?" Marco smacked his dry lips "Why is it ever since I met you, I keep blacking out?"

"We have more several problems." Star replied calmly, eyes flickering between the two parties.

Marco glanced upwards to see the raccoon squirrel Alfonzo drawing his rifle, his talking tree partner looming over everyone, flexing his...bark in a threateningly manner.

Marco glanced backwards to find the two suits that were trailing them from before locked and ready to go to war.

"Great how can this get worse?"

There was a loud whine of rocket boosters filling the air, a female voice letting pleads of safety and an excited exhilaration in between the panicked cries of "oh god help me"

A figure landed near the occupants of the alley with a loud thud, landing on a single knee, hand planted firmly in the ground in what is commonly known as a superhero landing.

The girl rose to full height and Marco bit back a curse at her uniform. Blue jumpsuit with heavily armored arm, legs and chest plate with the iconic and rather stupid looking gold helm with red tri-horn tips reaching upward, the reflective visor protecting the girls eyes from view but not her mouth.

"Nova Corp Patrol Officer Janna reporting for duty. I have reports of misconduct and public bounty hunting. Now whose coming quietly and whose ass do I need to kick?"

Marco placed his forehead against the wet, slimy, muttering to himself "I can't believe I'm going back to jail."


End file.
